was leave toronto the right choice
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place during season four Sean moves back to Toronto after learn that Ellie is having his baby, dealing with the issues they will face as teen parents. Season four cast Sean mom and dad. If you seen on read this on degrassi forums and notice there are different then what was post is because i made change to the fan fiction when I was changing the style form to post on this site
1. Chapter one: Sean shocking news!

Chapter one: Sean shocking news!

Author note: This story starts three months after Rick brought the gun into Degrassi Community School and shoot Jimmy on October 31st, 2004, along with Sean leave Toronto to go back to live with his Mom and Dad in Wasaga, so its Saturday February 5, 2oo5 when the starts.

Sean is setting on the couch in the living room of his mom and dad mobile home (that is still stick in the seventy stylewise) and he just hang up from calling Ellie, but like all other time he call she will not talk to him. Also Ellie keep returned the letter he has writing and sent to her. Sean is worry about Ellie and he is having troubles pay attention in school because of it. Plus he really does not like Wasaga high and miss Degrassi Community School. Its Saturday morning, along with being February 5, 2oo5 and Jay, Alex and Emma are going to be over any minute, so Sean gather up his homework, textbooks and notebooks that are on the coffee table. Once he has all the homework, textbooks and notebooks gather up he puts the textbooks, notebooks and homework into his backpack. A few minutes later Sean hears a knock on the door, so he stands up from the couch, then walks over to the door and answers the door.

"Hi Jay, Alex and Emma, come on in."

Sean stops back and holds the door opens for his friends. Alex, Jay and Emma walk into the mobile home and head into the living room that to they right (as you come through the door and the kitchen is to the far right as you come through the door). Sean close the door and joins his friends in the living room.

"How is it going?"

"Ok Jay, but I miss Degrassi, all my friends and Ellie still will not talk to me!"

"(Emma and Alex) Sean I think we know the reason she won't talk to you!"

"Tell me!"

Alex and Emma look at each other and then the two girls look at Sean. Sean look at Jay and then looks at Alex and Emma who are looking at each other again and now have they hands in they jean pockets.

"Emma, you can tell him."

"Sean, Alex and I saw Ellie at the drug store six weeks after you left town and she was buying a home pregnancy test."

"What Emma?"

"She was buying a home pregnancy test."

"And of cause she still mad at you for moving out and leaving her with the rent.

"She can't be that mad about that can she, Lexi?"

"Yeah she is Sean, she try going back and living with her mom, but it did not work out."

"What Happen?"

"Her mom really did burn the house down this time, Ellie and her mom just very get out of the house in time."

"That not good Jay."

"No it not, here mom has check herself into a alcoholics treatment centers."

"Oh."

"And that was a week before Alex and I see Ellie in the drug store."

"Ok Emma, that could be the reason the letter I have sent here keep come back to me saying this person does not live at this address anymore."

" That could be it. What number have you try call her on?"

"Her cellphone Emma, but she just keeps hanging up on me."

"If it makes you feel any better Sean, Ellie has not really talk to anyone since you left town. She keeps to herself now and if someone try talking with Ellie, she just walks away from them."

"That not like Ellie at all Jay! Where is Ellie live now?"

"She renting the apartment next to my mom and she is also working at the movie theater."

"Thanks Lexi, I need to go and see her. Do the three of you mind if we cut this visit short I am going to drive over to her place?"

"No, that fine."

"Thanks Jay do you mind Emma?"

"No."

"What about you, Lexi?"

"That fine, she has today off, so she will be home."

"Thanks Emma, Lexi and Jay."

Sean, Alex, Jay and Emma walk out the door of Mr and Mrs. Cameron mobile home. Sean walks over to his 1982 red Ford Cortina XR6 monza car and gets into the car. At the same time that Jay, Alex and Emma get into Jay orange acura integra to leave Sean parents house. Sean and Jay pull out of the mobile home park and drive back to Toronto. Three hours later Sean is standing in front of Ellie apartment door and he is knocking on the door. Ellie who setting at the kitchen table during homework stand up and walks over to the door. When she reaches the door Ellie open up the door to sees Sean standing at her door, With his hands in his jean pockets. Ellie just stands at the open door staring at Sean.

"Hello Ellie."

"Sean, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you, can't you get the hint."

"Emma, tell me that Alex and her saw you buying a pregnancy test six weeks after I left town, Ellie, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am at the beginning of my fourth month of the pregnancy."

"Am I the father?"

"Yes, you know that you are the only guy that I have sleep with Sean! And you get me pregnant the one and only time will head sex on the 31 of October 2004!"

"I remember that day all to well Ellie and the best part of that day was that evening will you lit the candles and turn off the light. Then come out wearing just you bra and under to take my mind of the events that take place at school that day."

"Yeah and then will made love on the couch and now I am having your baby!"

"I want to move back to Toronto and be in your life and our unborn baby life, If you will take me back."

"Yes you can move in with me, I need help with the rent. But will you be able to pass the school year if you move right now?"

"Yeah the classes I am take at Wasaga High are the same as the one I was taken at Degrassi."

"Can you move back today?"

"Yeah, Ellie."

"Lets go to your parents house and get your things."

"Ok."

Ellie grabs her purse and walk out of her apartment. She locks the apartment door and then Sean and Ellie leave the building. Sean gets into his car and Ellie gets into her pink 1980's Volkswagen Beetle. Then Sean and Ellie driver the three hours back to Wasaga to pack up Sean stuff. When they get to Wasaga Sean pull his car in first and then Ellie pulls her car up behind Sean. Mrs. Cameron open the door of the mobile home, when she see Sean and Ellie walking up to the door. Mrs. Cameron step back, holding the door open and let her son and Ellie into the mobile home. Sean lead Ellie into the living room and once in the living room Ellie and Sean take a sat on the couch. Mr. Cameron takes a sat in the lazy boy chair across from the couch (and the door to the mobile home) and Mrs. Cameron stand by the chair that her husband is sitting in.

"Mom and Dad, Ellie and I have something we need to tell you."

"What is it baby?"

"Hang on mom, do you want to tell them Ellie?"

"Sure, I am pregnant and Sean is the baby father!"

"How far are you?"

"I just ended the three month of the pregnancy, Mrs. Cameron."

"(Sean mom and Dad) Do you and Sean want to keep the baby?"

"(Sean and Ellie) Yes"

"Sean you are only in the tenth grade and Ellie only in the eleventh grade. It will be really hard for the two of you to take care for a baby, go to school and have jobs!"

"I know that Mr. Cameron, but I have a job at the movie theater at the mall and I have already rent a two bedroom apartment."

"And I am move back to Toronto and moving in with Ellie. Plus I will get a job fixing cars. Before leaving Wasaga, I am going to swing by Wasaga High to get my record so I can switch back to Degrassi on Monday."

"I am Sure the two of you will make great parents."

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Cameron."

"I should get to work packing up my things."

"Sean will you show me where the bathroom is first?"

"Sure."

Sean and Ellie stand up, Ellie then Follow Sean past the couch and the door of the mobile home. She then follow him down a small hallway (on the left side of the door, when you just come through the door) and past Sean bedroom. Sean point to the door that half close and in between his bedroom and his mom and dad bedroom. Ellie notice that the washer machine and dryer is on the wall across from the bathroom door. Sean goes into his bedroom and at the same time Ellie opens up the bathroom door. Ellie then walks into the bathroom, close the door behind her. Ellie notice that the bathroom looks just like the rest of the mobile home and that is still stick in the seventy stylewise. Meanwhile, in Sean bedroom he has set boxes on Tracker twin bed and has just start fill the first box with clothing. Sean has the first box almost full when Ellie walks through the bedroom. Ellie walks over to Sean bed, which is on the left side of the room up against the wall if you just come through the bedroom door. When Ellie reaches the bed she takes a set on the bed and put her back against the wall. Ellie looks around Sean bedroom and takes in all the car posters and pictures of her and the rest of the gang he hang out with at degrassi that he has tape onto the walls. Just then Mrs. Cameron walks up to her son bedroom door carrying two baby books, a pair of overall with a teddy bear on the front, along with a blue onies with a teddy bears on it and a pair of blue baby booties. Mt. Cameron walks into her son room and takes a sat on the bed next to Ellie.

"I thought that you would want to look at Sean and Scott Travis or as he prefers Tracker baby books and I want to show you the outfit and bootie that Tracker and Sean wear home from the hospital."

"That would be neat to see Sean and Tracker baby books Mr. Cameron."

Mrs. Cameron hands Ellie the baby books and then show Ellie the overall with a teddy bear on the front, along with blue onies with a teddy bears on it and a pair of blue baby booties. Sean stop packing and look over at his mom and Ellie who are looking at the outfit and booties that he and his brother wear home from the hospital.

"I can't believe that you still have the outfit and booties that Tracker and I wear home for the hospital mom!"

"Every mom keeps the outfit and booties that they babies wear home from the hospital, Sean."

"I think the outfit cute Sean and the booties are so small."

"I will leave and let Sean get back to packing and let you look at the baby books Ellie. But before I go do you want anything to eat or drink Sean or Ellie?"

"No I am fine Mrs. Cameron."

"No Mom."

OK, just thought I would check."

Mrs. Cameron stands up and walks out of her son room take the outfit and booties with her. Sean goes back to packing up his stuff and Ellie opens Tracker baby book. Sean has the first box full, so he close the box and then tapes the box close. He looks over at Ellie and sees Ellie is still flipping through his brother baby book.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, you brother was a very cute baby or should I say a very handsome baby and still is very handsome!"

"Don't let him hear you say that, it would go to his head and he would become more of a lady man then he is already."

Both Sean and Ellie start laughing and then Sean goes back to packing up he things. Ellie then close Tracker baby book and open up Sean baby book. She then starts looking at the pictures that Mrs. Cameron put in the baby book. Ellie see a pictures of Sean as a baby crawling after Tracker and starts laughing again.

"What so funny?"

"You were a cute baby and I just saw a pictures of you as a baby crawling after Tracker."

"That is a funny pictures."

Just then Ellie cellphone starts buzzes, she takes the cellphone out of her purse and see that she has a text message from Alex. Ellie opens the text message and see that it say hi Ellie can you cover my shift night, I am closing? Ellie type in sure but way and then send the text message to Alex. A minute later her cellphone start buzzes again and she see that Alex text message her back. She open the text message and see that it says on the way back for Wasaga I fall asleep and Jay let me sleep to he get to the apartment build that we both live in and when I walk up I had a killer headache, a very scratchy throat and a low grade fever. So if you can will you cover my shift, because I just want to go to bed? Ellie text message Alex back and say sure I will cover your shift feel better soon, Ellie then send the text message to Alex.

"Sean do you need me to put anything in my car, because need to leave soon?"

"Why?"

"Alex need me to cover her closing shift tonight she is not feeling good."

"When I seen her this morning, Alex seem fine."

"She fall to sleep on the way home and she wake up with a headache, scratchy throat and a low grade fever."

"That not good and no between the inside of my car and the truck, I can fit all my things."

"Ok."

Ellie reach into her purse and founds the extra key to the apartment. She then stand up and walks over to Sean, he stop packing as Ellie walk up to him. Ellie then hand Sean the key and he takes the key from her.

"That the extra key to the apartment or your key now, that way you can get into the apartment if I am not there when you get back."

"Ok, do you want me to walk you out to your car?"

"No just continue parking Sean, I can walk myself out to my car."

"Am I sleep on the couch, extra room or with you?"

"In my room and on my bed."

"Ok, I will see you later then Ellie."

"Bye, Sean."

"Bye Ellie."

Sean goes back to packing, as Ellie grabs her purse off Sean bed. Ellie starts to walk to Sean bedroom door, but Sean runs up to Ellie and gives her a kiss on the lips. Ellie kiss Sean back on his lips and then pulls away from Sean, she then walks out of his bedroom. Sean watching Ellie walk towards the door of the mobile home and then watching Ellie leave his parents mobile home. Once Ellie car has pull out of the driveway, Sean goes back to packing.


	2. Chapter two: Welcome back Sean!

Chapter two: Welcome back Sean!

When Sean wakes up Monday morning, he hears Ellie throwing up in the bathroom. Sean get out of bed and walk up to the open bathroom door. He sees that Ellie is having a hard time keeping her long red hair out of the way, so he pulls Ellie hair out of her face and holds her hair until she has finish getting sick to her stomach.

"Thanks Sean, I won't have to wash my hair before school like I had to everyday since the morning sickness started."

"No big deal honey, do you want any breakfast?"

"Just make me some toast and only put butter on it."

"Ok.".

Sean walks out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He then head to the kitchen and over to the kitchen sink, he then washes his hands in the kitchen sink. After Sean has dry his hands, he gets the bread out and then puts two pieces of bread into the toaster for Ellie. Meanwhile Ellie has comb her hair and has put her hair into a ponytail. Sean has just finish putting the butter onto Ellie toast, when she comes into the kitchen. Ellie walks over to the kitchen table and takes a sat at the table. Sean take the plate that has Ellie toasts on it and hands the plate to his girlfriend. Ellie smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Sean then sat down next to Ellie and he eaten a bowl of cereal. After Ellie finish her toast she goes into her and Sean bedroom and changes into a black skirt that has red trim at the hem of the skirt and a red see through long sleeve shirt with a black tank top (to wear over the see through shirt). She also puts on a pair of black knee high socks and then puts on her black army boots. She goes into the bathroom to brush her tooth and Sean goes into the bedroom to get dress. Five minutes later Sean walk out of the bathroom, then into the living room wearing a pair of jean, white t-shirt and gray hoodie. Ellie and Sean leave the apartment and get into Sean car, then head to Degrassi. Once they get to Degrassi Sean and Ellie walk into the school, then Ellie and Sean walk to the front office and at the same time Mrs. Hatzilakos walk over to the counter.

"Sean good to see you are back at Degrassi even if it only for the last three month and three weeks of this school year!"

"I won't have to report this year will I?"

" No, the classes that you was in at Wasaga High match Degrassi, so you can go on to the eleventh grade next year, if you pass all your classes!"

"Thanks."

"Here is your schedule Sean, It is the same as before you left. Ellie how are you feeling today?"

"Ok Mrs. Hatzilakos , but I still have morning sickness!"

"It will go away I promise you that Ellie. Have you find out when you are due?"

"I am due August 7, 2005."

"During the summer that good at lest you will not miss any school."

"I know and that a good thing."

"Have a good day Sean and Ellie."

"(Sean and Ellie) You too Mrs. Hatzilakos."

Ellie and Sean walk away from the front office and then Sean walks Ellie to her first class, which is in the M.I. lab. Sean then he goes to Mrs. Kawn English class and take a seat in his normal spot in the back roll. Mrs. Kawn walks into the classroom and smile when she sees Sean sitting in the back row next to Emma Nelson and Manny Santos.

"Nice to see you came back to Degrassi Sean to finish out the last three months and three weeks of the school year. I just get off the phone with your English teacher at Wasaga High and he faxes me the homework you did for him and your grade in his class."

"So I will passes this class if you combo the two?"

"Yes, as long as you keep getting grade grades and turn in all your homework."

"Good."

Mrs. Kawn walk to the front of the classroom. Meanwhile in the Media Immersion lab, Ellie cannot see Alex or Jay anyone in the classroom. So Ellie walks over to Paige and Hazel, who are sitting in the first two seat of the third row. Hazel and Paige look up at Ellie who has her right hand on her stomach.

"What do you want Ellie?"

"I just want to ask if you know if Alex is still sick Paige?"  
"Yeah, she call me yesterday morning and ask me to cover her shift opening the movie theater and she say that she was not going to make school on Monday."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"You are Welcome."

Ellie walks away from Paige and Hazel and goes and takes a sat in the first seat in the last row. Just then Jay walk into the Media Immersion lab and over to the last row and takes a set next to Ellie.

"You are running late this morning Jay?"

"I went and visit Jimmy this morning and force Spinner to come with me, so he could tell Jimmy about his part in the yellow paint and feathers dropping on Rick and then about saying that Jimmy did it when we seen Rick in the restroom. Spinner then told Jimmy that he found bad about him getting shot and told Mrs. Hatzilakos everything and that he is now expelled from School!"

"How did that go?"

"Not good Jimmy told Spinner they are no longer friends and kick him out of his room."

"But at lest Jimmy knows now."

"Yeah."

Jay and Ellie turn on the computer, then get out they textbooks and notebooks. Jay is thinking to himself, I still can't believe that Spinner take all the blame for the paint and feathers dropping on Rick. He is also thinking I can't believe that Spinner take all the blame about what happen in the restroom, seeing that Alex and I both help with the paint and feather and I am the one that blame Jimmy in the restroom. Jay them start thinking about the evening that Spinner was expelled from School, Alex, Spinner and himself were hanging out at Spinner house and Spinner told Jay and Alex that he take the sole blame because he did not think it was fair that all three of them get expelled from school. Seeing that Alex and Jay were both passing all they class and he (Spinner) was not passing eleventh garde anywise. Jay leans back in his seat and puts on his sunglass, Ellie looks over at Jay and see that he is now wearing his sunglass.

"Jay way are you wearing your sunglass and are you feeling alright because you look pale?"

"I have a headache and the light are killing my eyes, Ahem and no I do not feel good Ellie. I have a scratchy throat and I also have a low grade fever!"

"Sounds like you are catching what Alex has."

"More like Lexi caught what I have, I felt like this since Friday."

"That not good Jay, you should be at home in bed."

"I have no excused absent left, so I have to come to school."

"Oh."

Just then Mr. Simpson walks into the M.I. Lab and the bell for class to start rings. Meanwhile, in Sean English class Mrs. Kawn is passes out the Hobbit, which is the last book the class will be reading. Mrs. Kawn also hands out worksheets of questions for each chapters of the book.

"I want everyone to start reading the book and by the end of this week I want you to have the first half of the book read and have the works sheets done that goes with each chapter."

All the students pick up they copy of the Hobbit and starts to read the first chapter. The whole class time is speed reading the Hobbit and when the bell for class to end ring Sean and the rest of the class gather up they English textbooks, copy of the Hobbit and notebook and grab they backpack. Then whole class gets up and heads for the door, Sean walks out of the classroom with Emma and Manny. At the same time Ellie walks up to Sean and Sean puts his left arm around Ellie waist, Ellie then smiles at Emma.

"Emma, thanks for letting Sean know that I am pregnant, If I know he would have taken the news so well, I would have tell him the first time he call instead of hanging up on him."

"I just told him that you bought a home pregnancy test."

"Thank anywise Emma!"

"You are pregnant Ellie?"

"Yeah, I just begin the four month of the pregnancy last week, Manny."

"Ellie and Sean do you want a boy or girl?"

"I do not care as long as the baby is happy and Health, Emma."

"What about you Ellie?"

"I want a girl, Emma!"

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"That a good question Manny, I want to. Sean do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Good because this afternoon I have a doctor appointment with my obgyn Dr. Chew and I have my first ultrasound done today."

They start walking towards their next class, because there is only a few minute left to the bell for second hour rings. Sean, Emma and Manny's heads to Media Immersion and Ellie goes to math class. The rest of the school day goes by slower for Sean and Ellie, when the bell to end seventh hour rings both Sean and Ellie head outside to the school parking lot and to Sean car. Once at Sean car, Sean pulls Ellie into a hug and kiss her on the lips. Ellie then kiss Sean back on his lips and then Sean opens up the passenger door of the car for Ellie.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"Yes, but I can't make into work tonight, because I have that obgyn appointment."

"Have you let Merri know you can't come to work tonight?

"Yes and Paige is cover for me tonight, I ask her Saturday to take my shift and she said yes."

"Ok."

Ellie get into the car and Sean close the passenger door, then he goes over to the driver side of his car. Sean then drives to the health center for Ellie obgyn appointment. When they get to the health center the two then get out of Sean car and then Sean and Ellie hold each other hands as they walk up to the health center. When they walk into the health center Ellie walks up the check in desk and signs in. The blonde hair nurse with blues look up at Ellie as she sign her name on the sign in sheet.

"Is this the baby father that come with you today, Ellie?"

"Yes Nurse Chicago, this is Sean."

"You can go on back to examine room number two. Dr. Chew will be into see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

The two of them head back to examine room number two and Ellie hop up onto the examine table. Sean takes a sat in the chair next to the exam table and at the same time Ellie lays down on the exam table, she then smile at Sean. Sean and Ellie then start holding hands again. Dr. Chew walks into the room and looks at Ellie and Sean, then Sean looks at the female Asia doctor.

"I see that I finally get to meet the baby father."

"Yes, this is Sean."

"Do the two of you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, Sean and I talked about it and the two of us want to know the baby sex."

"Let starts the ultrasounds."

Dr. Chew lifts up Ellie shirts and puts some gel onto her stomach then puts the transducer probe on Ellie stomach. The doctor then start looking for the baby heart beat. Sean and Ellie watch the computer screen, both of them can see their baby and they see that the baby has it thumb in his or her mouth.

"You are having a baby girl."

"A daughter?"

"Yes Sean, you are having a daughter."

Dr. Chow wipes the left over gel off Ellie stomach and Ellie pull her shirt down. Ellie then sat up and look at Sean and then at the Doctor, who is now hand Ellie a copy of the ultrasound pictures.

"I notice you still have not gain the weight like I told you too, you need to start gaining weight. Otherwise how have you been feeling Ellie?"

"Beside Morning sickness, I felt great Doctor."

"Are you still working a lot hours?'

"Yes."

"You need to slow down and take better care of yourself or you will end up getting sick."

"I never get sick, Dr. Chew."

"That all for today appointment, I want to see you again next month. You can make the appointment before leaving the office or call and make it later."

"I will call and make it tomorrow after I look at my schedule."

"That is fine, I see you next month then."

"Ok Doctor we will seen you next month too. Sean I am hunger, do you want to go to the dot and get dinner?"

"Sure Ellie."

Ellie hops off the exam table and then Sean and her walk out of the exam room. Sean and Ellie walk past the check in desk and then head out to Sean car in the parking lot.


	3. Chapter three: Choice need to be made!

Chapter three: Choice need to be made!

Sean and Ellie are setting in a booth at the Dot waiting for their food to finish cooking and bring over to them. Sean keeps watching Ellie as she drinks her strawberry shake, Ellie looks up from her shakes and smiles at her boyfriend. Sean smiles back at Ellie and she goes back to drinking her strawberry shake.

"Is the shake good Ellie?"

"Yes its very good Sean and what are you thinking about?"

"About the area our apartment location is not a very safe area of town to raises our baby girl in, so the two of us should look around and find a place in a safe neighborhood."

"You are right, there are some townhouses and row houses by the school that are being sale for anywhere from one thousand to five thousand as fixes upper. Maybe will should take a look at some of them and purchase one of these houses and slower fix it up."

"That sounds like a good Idea, but can we afford that?"

"Yeah if we stay near the one thousand to two thousand and pay in cash I can afford it. I have a bank account with over five thousand dollars."

"How do you have so much money save?"

"My dad grandmother and grandfather left the money to me in they will and when they dead last year my mom and dad made me put the money in the bank, to save the money incase I every need it and I say this counts. Plus the money from my pay cheeks that I put in the bank."

"So do I and I am sure that Alex, Jay, Spinner and Emma will help us fix up the house."

"Yeah, I am sure that they will help us."

Just then Spinner brings the food over to them. Spinner, set the vegetable soup Ellie order in front of Ellie and set the gilled chicken sandwich and French fries in front of Sean. Spinner, then sees that Ellie has drink all of her shake.

"Do you want a refill on your shake Ellie?"

" Yes, I would love my shake refill Spinner."

"I will be right back with the refill."

Spinner picks up the glass that Ellie shake was in and takes it behind the counter and makes her another one. After he has finish making the shake he walks over to Ellie and hands her the strawberry shake. An hour and half later Sean pays for their meals and gets Ellie another strawberry shake to take with them. Sean drives to the area of town where the townhouses and row house are sale. He parks his car on the side of the road and once Sean has turned his car off Ellie and Sean open their doors, then gets out of the car. The two of them take each other hands and start walking down the street. Sean and Ellie walk up to the second row house (same style of as the Nelson house row house that is paint green) but this brick row house is unpaint, so the brown brick are still showing. Sean and Ellie notice the house on the left has been paint cream and the house the right of the brown brick house is a light brown brick with an apartment building next story to it (the one Manny live in). Ellie and Sean see the for sale, which is the middle of the front yard. Also Sean and Ellie see that the house is having a showing for another two hours, so they walk up the steps of the front porch and heads inside. The real estate agent walks up to the two of them and gives them a look that say you are way too younger to be looking at houses that are for sale, Sean and Ellie see that the real estate agent name tag say Nicki.

"Can I help the two of you?"

"My name is Ellie and my boyfriends name is Sean. Yes, you can help us, we want to have a look around because we are thinking of buying this house."

"Ok, I will show you around the house, Let starts with the upstairs and then we will work our way to the basement."

"(Sean and Ellie) Ok."

Sean and Ellie fellow Real estate agent Nicki up the stairs (which are to the left when you come through the front door) and turn right. The three of them walk down the hallway towards the front of the house, Ellie, Sean and Nicki walk past the bathroom and walk into the master bedroom. Ellie goes over to the window seat and sat down on the window seat. Ellie then looks out the window and see the master bedroom over looks the front yard. Ellie stand up, then walks back over to Sean and takes his hand again.

"Let go look at the second bedroom now."

"(Ellie and Sean) ok."

The three of them walk back down the hallway past the bathroom and go into second bedroom, which is across from the master bedroom and both Sean and Ellie look around the room. Ellie goes over to the widow seat and look out the window.

"The view is lovely, you can see out into the tiny back yard."

"The swing set come with the house."

"Thanks for tell us that Nicki."

The three of them walk out of the second bedroom and look into the bathroom that in between both bedrooms. Then Sean, Ellie and Nicki head back downstairs and the Real estate agent shows Ellie and Sean the living room, Sean and Ellie look around the living room and then the three of them walk into the kitchen. After looking around the kitchen the three walk over to the door that lead to the basement staircase (which behind the staircase to the second floor). Nicki goes through the basement down first follow by Sean and then Ellie. When all three of them are in the basement Sean and Ellie start looking around at the basement, the notice they are standing in a hallway. Nicki turns so her back to the stairs and walks down the hallway past a close door in the center of the wall (to right if walking down the hallway) and open a door at the end of the hall reveal the washer machine and dryer. Nicki then goes over to the close door and open up the door, Nicki walks through the door, follow by Sean and Ellie.

"As you can see in the left corner (if back is to door), the room with the open door is a full bathroom and this is a finish basement. The formal owner used the basement as a gust room.

"How much does this house cast?

"The owner are asking 1,005 dollars since stove, refrigerate, washer and dryer come with the house."

"We want to purchase this house and we can pay the full price in cash (check)."

"Ok Ellie, let go back upstairs and into the kitchen, then we will fill out the paper work. Also Ellie can write the check and I will fill out a receipt of payment of for the two of you."

The three of them head upstairs and Ellie and Sean fill out the paperwork to buy the house and then Ellie write out the check for 1,005 dollars and Real estate agent make out a receipt.

"(Both Sean and Ellie) When can we move in?"

"Tomorrow if the check clears, I will call you once I know the check goes through. I should know by tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest."Then the three we meet at the house and I will give you the keys"

"Ok."

"For now let head outside and I will put the sold sign over the sign."

"Ok."

Sean, Ellie and Real estate agent Nicki walk outside and Nicki put a sold sing over the words for sale. Nicki then locks up the house and all three goes to they cars. Nicki takes off first heading for the bank and at the same time Sean and Ellie get into Sean car. Then Sean drives to the apartment they are currently living in, once at home they start packing up all they stuff up.


	4. Chapter four: Moving Day!

Chapter four: Moving Day!

It is there o'clock p.m. on Tuesday, Sean and Ellie have just get the keys to they new house from Nicki. Sean, Jay, Ellie, Spinner, Mr. Simpson, Mr. Nash, Alex, Emma and Mrs. Nelson watching Nicki pull her car away from the house and then go over to Ellie and Sean cars and start taking boxes out of the cars.

"Thanks for help us Alex and Jay even there the two of you are still sick."

"I don't mind Ellie, ahem helping you is better then stay home and listen to my mom and Chad fighting."

"Ahem, it no big deal. Beside if I was at home there is no way my three year old sister Jessica (Jay baby sister) would let me rest."

Sean, Jay and Spinner are carrying boxes into Ellie and Sean's house and into the rooms the boxes belong in. The bed, couch, table, coffee table and rest of the furniture is Jay mom truck that he borrowed from his mom for the day. Ellie is setting on the living room floor with Alex, Emma and Mrs. Nelson and they are unpacking the boxes that are marked living room, the four of them are also set up the living room. Mr. Simpson and Mr. Nash (who is in town on a furlough for a few days) are look through all the rooms in the house to see what rooms need to be work on first and what rooms can wait for now. That way Sean and Ellie can put more money aside for the rooms that can wait and have time to settled into being parents. They have already decided that the living room does not need any work right away and now Mr. Simpson and Mr. Nash are in the basement looking at all the support beams.

"I have to say the basement must have been redone right before the house went up for sale?"

"Archie the basement was redone three years ago. The old owners were having a baby and need a guest bedroom for out of town family members, who were coming to visit after the baby was born."

"I do not think they will need to fixes any of the rooms in the basement up."

"I agree with you there."

Ellie dad and Mr. Simpson head back upstair to the first floor and into the kitchen. Mr. Nash and Mr. Simpson then start looking around to see how much work needs to be done in the kitchen. Mr. Simpson is checking the floor out to make sure there is no rotten spot in the wooden floor or water damages that need to be fixes. Mr. Nash is checking under the kitchen sink to make sure the pipes do not have any leaks. Mr. Nash and Mr. Simpson walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs to takes a look around. When finish looking at all the rooms on the second floor Mr. Nash and Mr. Simpson walk downstair and go into the living room.

" Ellie I already let Sean know, but I am going to tell you too. The bathroom needs a new toilet, sink, and bathtub because that all have large cracks in them. The bathroom also needs new tiles, because the old tile is lifting up and a new subfloor because of water damage from the leaking tub, toilet and sink."

"Thanks dad does any other room need work right away?"

"The Master bedroom and baby room needs new carpet, because the old carpet is very bad shape and smells. The subfloor in both there room are still in great shape. The only other thing that needs to be done in the baby room is to paint over the bright purple paint seeing that Ellie wants light green paint on the walls, because the baby room is going to have a frog theme. Lately on the kitchen going to need a new stove/oven, refrigerate, Kitchen sink and you might want to put in a dish washer, new cabinets and counter tops, but that can wait till you save up more money. Because the stove/oven and refrigerate should continue to work for a few more years, before breaking down. Nothing need to be done in the living room for now because the wooden floor are in great shape, at some point you might want to repaint the living room. But that does not have to be done right away."

"Thanks dad."

"You are welcome Ellie, I need to get going and go see your mom/my wife. I will call you later and let you know how your mother is doing."

"Ok dad, Bye."

"Bye Ellie."

Mr. Nash walk over to the front door and leave Ellie and Sean new house. Mr. Simpson goes outside with Sean, Jay and Spinner. Mr. Simpson, Spinner and Sean start unloading the furniture from the truck and Jay get the last box (that is mark Kitchen) out of Ellie car. At the same time Alex, Mrs. Nelson, Emma and Ellie go back to unpacking the living room boxes.  
Four hours later Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Nelson, Emma, Alex, Jay and Spinner have left Sean and Ellie new house. Because Alex, Jay and Spinner had to go to work and Mrs. Nelson, Emma and Mr. Simpson had to go pick Jack (Emma brother) up from day care. Sean is upstairs taking a shower and Ellie is making the two of them spaghetti for dinner. She is just putting the plates on the table when Sean walks into the kitchen and wraps his arm around her waists. He then kisses Ellie on her right cheek, she turns her head and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back on her lip.

"You come down just in time, because the spaghetti is done."

"Good I am starving."

"Let eat dinner then."

Ellie and Sean each get themselves a plate of spaghetti and then sat down at the kitchen table and eat they dinner. After they finish eating, Ellie washes the dishes and Sean dry the dishes. Sean and Ellie go into the living room and take a set on the couch. Sean pick up the Hobbit and start reading the book and Ellie start study for her history test on Wednesday.


	5. Chapter five: I am not feeling good!

Chapter five: I am not feeling good!  
Sean wakes up on Wednesday morning to the sounds of Ellie alarm clock ringing in his ears. He rolls over in bed and sees that his girlfriend is not in bed with him, so he reaches across the bed. He then shut the alarm clock off and gets out of bed, he then check their bathroom. Sean sees Ellie is not in the bathroom, so he walk down the hall and looks into the second bedroom. Sean see that his girlfriend is not upstairs, so he walks over to the staircase and heads downstair to the first floor. Sean sees Ellie laying on the couch watching tv, with a warm blanket wrap around her shoulder and he see and hear Ellie sniffling. Sean walks over to Ellie and she sat up, then Sean set down next to his girlfriend on the dark tan couch.

"Ellie, it is time for breakfast and then to get ready for school."

"Ahem, I think that I am going to stay home for school today Sean."

"Honey, you have a history test today."

"I know that Sean, I am just having a bad morning. I have a headache and I have a sore throat."

"Ok, then stay home and get some rest."

"Wait I can's stay home today, I have to be in history class, because Mr. Younger does not give make up tests."

"Then go to school for third hours, then come back home after third hour."

"Ahem ok Ah-choo, coughing."

"That cough does not sound good Baby, maybe you should stay home and miss the test today."

"As I say before Mr. Younger does not give make up tests, Ah-choo."

"Then go in for three hour, take your test and then come home!"

"Ah-choo, that sounds like a good idea seeing that I have our baby girl health to think about too."

"Go back upstairs and get some more sleep."

"Ok, that sounds like a good Idea too."

Ellie stands up from the couch and start to walk towards the staircase. Sean watching Ellie walking away from him and notices that she has started to show. He also notices that her black nightshirt and black pajamas pants are now tight, along with the night shirt being too short and hardly cover Ellie belly. Ellie notices Sean looking at her as she walking toward the staircase, so she stop walking and looks at her boyfriend.

"What Sean?"

"You started showing overnight Ellie, but you still look great."

"Ahem, I know and it looks like I have a soccer ball under my shirt. But I do not think that I look great, seeing that I have bed hair and puffy eyes, coughing."

"Go get some rest, also feel better and I love you"

"Thanks I will see you later and I love you too, Sean."

Ellie walks over to the stair and then she walks upstairs. Ellie goes into her and Sean bedroom, then she get into bed and under the bedspread. At the same time Sean goes into the kitchen and gets some breakfast. After Sean has ate breakfast, he quietly goes upstairs and quietly walks into his and Ellie bedroom. Sean walk over to the close (which on the right if just walk into the bedroom or left if look toward back of the house and the front door is right blow the closet), he walks into the closet and turns so he back is to the window that is in the closet. He then grabs a pair of jean and gray t-shirt, then reaches down then grab a pair of underwear and socks out of a box on the closet floor (both are still in a box because they need to buy a dresser), Sean then walks out of the closets and gets dress. Sean then walks out of the bedroom and the goes into the bathroom. Sean grabs his combs and combs his hair. He puts the comb down and then grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste. After brush his tooth, he cleans his toothbrush and then puts the toothbrush away. He walks back into his and Ellie Bedroom and walk up to the edge of Ellie sides of the bed (which is closes to the bedroom door, on left if you just come through bedroom door or right if you looking toward the back of the house). Sean looks down at his girlfriend and mother of his unborn daughter. Sean does not wake his girlfriend up, but kiss her good bye on her forehead. When Sean is kisses Ellie forehead he notices that she feels warm, but this could because it is seventy-nine degrees outside (which is not normal for February 9 in Canada) and she is under two warm blankets. He leaves Ellie a note on top of his pillows. Sean then grabs his book bag and leaves for school.  
Ellie gets wakening up an hour and half later by her alarm clock buzzes in her ears. She rolls over in bed, so she is facing the nightstand and hits the off button on her alarm clock. She slowly sat up in bed rubbing her forehead with her left hand. At the same time she covering her mouth with her right hand, because she having a coughing fit. She then sees a note on Sean pillows that say hi Ellie, you should take your temperature, because when I kiss you goodbye on the forehead you felt warm. Ellie get out of bed and walks over to the closets grabs some clothing from the closet, along with a bra, socks and underwear out of a box on the closet floor. She walks out of the closet and throws her clothing on to the bed. She then throws on a black shirt with elbow length sleeves and a pair of jeans (that she get out of the closet). After she has finish get dress, she walks out of the bedroom and walk to the bathroom door. She stop at the bathroom to catch her breath and after a few second she walks into the bathroom. She walk over to the sink that is in the right corner of the wall (across from door) and takes the digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. She then take a probe cover out of the box and the puts the prover cover on the thermometer. She turns the thermometer on and put the digital thermometer into her mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer beep and Ellie take the thermometer out of her mouth. She then looks at the display and see that she has a low grade fever of 37.7 C (99.9 F). She puts the thermometer away and grab her toothbrush. After she brush her tooth and put away her toothbrush, Ellie runs the comb through her long red hair. She set the comb on the sink and then pull a tissue from the box on the back of the toilet. She blows her nose several times, she then throws the used tissues in the bathroom thrash can that between the toilet and sink (bathtub shower (combine) is on the left of the toilet if back is to the door), Ellie then walks out the bathroom. She walks into her and Sean bedroom and then Ellie grabs her book bag and purse off the bedroom floor. She leave her and Sean bedroom with her hands resting on her stomach and walks downstairs. She then heads out the front door (which is paint cream) and locks the house up. Ellie then walks over to her car coughing into her left hand, she opens up the driver side door and then gets into her car. Ellie throws her book bag and purse on to the back seat. She then starts up her car and pull away from Sean and her house, thinking to herself I hate being sick. Ellie reaches over and turns the heat on, because she is cold and then turns the CD player on.

"(Talking to herself) I should have listened to Dr. Chew at the last two doctor appointments, when she told me that if I do not slow down and starts take better care of myself, I would end up get sick. "

She pulls into the school parking lot, and into the last parking space in the third row. She notice that Jay car is park in the second to last parking space in the third row and then she notices that both Jay and Alex are walking into the school. At the same time Ellie puts her car into park and then turns the car off. She then reach over to the passenger seat and grabs two tissue out of the tissue box that is setting on the passenger seat. She then blow her nose several time with the first tissues and also blows her nose several more time with the second tissues. Ellie gets out of the car, she then mover the back of the driver seat forward and grabs her purse and book bag off the back seat. She put back of the seat back into the sitting upright position and then close the car door. She locks her car and then walks up to the school. She starts sneezing into her left hand as she walks up the steps that lead to the main doors of the school. When she get to the doors, she opens the last door on the right (close to the rail on right if walking up the steps) with her right hand and then walks into the school. She see Alex and Jay standing at the counter of the front office. Ellie walks up to the counter of the front office and then pull a tissue out of the tissues box that on the counter. She then blows her nose, wish that her nose would stop running. Ellie notices that Jay has a late pass in his left hand and that the school secretary is filling a late pass out for Alex. The secretary hands Alex the pass and then looks at Ellie, who is still blowing her nose.

"It is the day for students running two hours late for school, what is your reason for being late Miss. Nash?"

"I was not feeling good this morning coughing, so I sleep in Ah-choo, I only can to school because of a test in my history during third hours."

"I will write you out a late pass."

"Thanks."

Ellie pulls another tissue from the tissue box on the counter and blow her nose again. The secretary write out the pass, then hands the late pass to Ellie who has just throw a handful of used tissue into the trash can that is by the office and main doors of the school. Then Jay, Alex and Ellie start walking down the hallway, Jay and Alex look at Ellie who has start coughing into her left hand. When the three of them reaches Manny and Emma locker they sees Sean, Ashley, Liberty, JT, Manny and Emma talking. Ellie, Jay and Alex walks over to they friends that are standing around Manny and Emma lockers. Ellie seen that Emma is lean up against her locker, holding her throat and JT and Liberty are standing in front of Emma. Alex and Jay walk over to Emma and lean up against the lockers too, Ellie walks over to Sean and he puts his arms around Ellie shoulders. Jay, Alex and Ellie then start listen to JT talking to Emma.

"Emma have you learned all your lines for the lead in Dracula this weekend?"

"Ahem, yeah I know my lines JT."

"Great, but it sounds like you are losing your voice. You better not be catching what Jay and Alex have!"

"Ahem, my throat just a little scratchy JT, I am sure it just from practice my line out loud, so much. Ahem, I will be fine."

"You better be Emma, you talk Liberty and me into letting you do the leading and I do not care how sick you feel on Friday, Saturday and Sunday you are still doing the play!"

"Ahem, ok and I sure that I'm not getting sick."

"Then way do you keep clearing your throat?"

"Because I have tickler in my throat JT!"

"Now stop talking and rest your voice."

"JT you need to clam down?"

"Stay out of this Manny and Alex why did you come to school late today?"

"Ahem I was at the doctor JT, I have been sick since Saturday."

"You need to be at practice after school today and for the dress rehearsal after school tomorrow."

"Ahem yes Sir!"

'And stop talking and rest your voice too."

"Ok."

"Jay, you need to finish making the sets today, because they need to be ready for the dress rehearsal tomorrow!"

"Ahem, I have all but two of the sets done and I will get them done. I will not leave the school today till the sets are finish."

"Good."

JT and Liberty walk away from Emma, Manny, Alex, Ashley, Jay and Sean. At the same time Sean leans close to Ellie and kiss her on the cheek and Ellie pulls her head away from Sean, then starts coughing into her right hand. Alex, Jay, Ashley and Manny looks at Ellie. Then four of them notices that Ellie has start to show, but that she looks pale.

"Are you feeling any better honey?"

(Sniffling) No Sean, I feel worse."

" You should have stay home and stay in bed Ellie."

"Ah-Choo, I am going home after I take the History test, Ashley."

"We should all head to our classes now, so we are not late."

"Ellie, after you finish taking your test go home and go back to sleep. I will see you tonight when I get home for going to Wolff furniture stores and home depot with your father, to get the stain for the wooden floors in the bedrooms upstairs (your dad take a picture on his cellphone so we can find a stain that match the rest of the wooden floors in the house). Also we are going to buy Navy blue paint for the bathroom, chocolate brown paint for the kitchen and living room, new toilet, bathroom shower (combine). Also to buy the sink, wood for the subfloor and cork Flooring for the bathroom floor, in the color of Apollo Creme).

" Ok."

"Do you want us to buy paint to paint the master bedroom?"

"No, I can live with the red walls if you can?"

"I am fine with the color of our bedroom walls."

The seven of them start walking down the hallways Sean, Manny and Emma head to math classroom and Alex, Jay, Ashley and Ellie head to the history classroom. As the girl's and Jay are walking into classroom, Ellie put her hands on her growing stomach. The three girls and Jay walk over to they desk, Ellie, Ashley, Alex and Jay takes a set at the desk. After Ellie has set her purse and book bag on the floor, she lay her hand down on desk and then closes her eyes. Ellie has starts to fall asleep when Paige taps her on the shoulder, Ellie sat up and then rubs her eyes.

"What Paige?"

"I saw you walking in the hallway and you showing now. Also, by the way your shirt and jeans are getting way too tight, which is making you look fat, you might want to go shopping after school."

"Ah-Choo I know that Paige, now leave me alone."

"Yeah right, you were not in first and second hour, where have you been?"

"Ah, Ah-Choo, I stay home and get a few more hours of sleep."

" You do not sound good are you sick Ellie?"

"Coughing, I have a head cold, Hazel."

"Stay away from me then."

Hazel and Paige walk away from Ellie and go to they desk. At the same time Mr. Younger walks into the classroom and start passes out the test. Ellie and the rest of the class get to work on the test. Ellie try her hardest to stay focus on the test, but she is having a hard time between being tired, cold and achy. Along with having a runny nose, so she has to keep stopping to blow her nose and then she start coughing. Ellie finish the test with six and half minute of class left before the bell that end class rings. At the same time that she finish the test, Ellie start coughing into her left hand. After Ellie stops coughing, she stands up and then walks her test up to the front of the classroom. When she reaches Mr. Younger desk Ellie hands her test to the teacher.

"Mr. Younger can I go Ah-choo, to the nurse and get a pass to go home sick?"

"Sure Ellie and I hope you feel better soon."

"Me to!"

Mr. Younger write Ellie a pass for the nurse office and then hands the pass to Ellie. She walks over to the desk she was sitting at and grabs her book bag and purse off the floor. Ellie walks out of the history classroom coughing into her left hand. She then slower walks to the nurse office, when she reaches the nurse office the door is closed. Ellie notices that there is sign on the door that says, nurse is not in please go to front office. Ellie walks back down the hallway and heads to the front office. When she reach the front desk, she hands the pass to the nurse office to the secretary.

"So you want to go home sick, you are the fifth person that has hand me a nurse pass today Ellie. The nurse sure did pick a bad day to take a personal day."

"(Sniffling) I am tired, cold, achy and feverish. Plus I have a headache, sore throat, runny nose and I keep coughing. Can I go Ah-choo home sick?"

"Come around the counter and take a sat in my desk chair, I need to take your temperature."

"Ahem, ok."

Ellie walk around the counter and then walks over to the secretary desk. Ellie set her purse and book bag on the floor next to the desk. She then take a sat in the secretary desk chair and lean back against the back of the chair, then close her eyes. The secretary pick up the ear thermometer that was setting on her desk and then pick up a probe cover. The secretary puts the cover onto the probe and turns the thermometer on, she then puts the thermometer into Ellie right ear. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and the secretary take the digital ear thermometer out of Ellie right ear. The secretary then looks at the digital display on the thermometer and sees that Ellie has a fever of 37.8 C (100.0 F).

"So can I go home?"

"Yes but only because you have a fever of 37.8 C (100.0 F) and are pregnant, so you should be at home in bed resting."

"Thanks."

Ellie stands up from the desk chair, she then grabs her book and purse off the floor. Ellie then walk out of the office area and walks towards the main door of the school, she then opens the center door. Ellie then walks out of the school and walks down the step of the school, at the same time getting her keys out of her purse. She then walks to the parking lot and walks over to her car. Once she in her car, she turn the car on and puts the car into drive. As she pulls out of the school parking lot, she knows that Paige is right about her cloths being to small and needing to buy some bigger clothing. Thirteen minutes later Ellie pulls her pink Volkswagen Beetle into the parking lot of the mall and pulls into a parking space in the first row by the main entrance of the mall. She puts her car into park and then turns the car off. Ellie gets out of the car and lock the car up, she slower walks toward the doors of the mall with her hands in her jean pockets. She takes her right hand out of the pocket long enough to open the door and walk into the mall. Once inside the mall she puts her hand back into her jean pocket and clears her throat. The first store Ellie goes into is Hip Maternity Wear clothing shop, as she walks through the open doors of the store she starts sneezes into her hands. She walks over to the area of the store where the pajama's are located and starts looking at the pajama's. She has just start to flip through the pajama's when one of the saleswoman walks over to her.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"(Sniffles) No, I am just looking!"

"Ellie is that you?"

Ellie looks at the saleswomen and then at the name tag on her shirt and see the name on the name tag is Emily Nunez, which is Alex mothers. Ellie and Emily look at each other and then Ellie starts sneezes again. Ellie pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket and blows her nose, before she can answers Alex mother.

Yeah, sorry about that I have a head cold. How are you doing Emily and when did you start working here?"

"I am good and I start working here last's month."

"On second thought, you can help me. I not really sure what size I would wear in Maternity?"

"You are in between a small and medium. You should buy the medium, because the small we not fit you that much longer. I would try both sizes on first and see what fits you the best."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything let me know and I will help you."

"Ok."

Emily Nunez goes back to stocking jeans and at the same time Ellie looks through the night shirts. Ellie finds a black night shirt that has silver stars on it, she takes a small, medium and large into the fitting room. After trying on each sizes, she finds that for night shirts she is more comfortable wearing large size. She walks back over to the pajama's and puts the small and medium sizes back onto the rack. She looks for a few more night shirts and she finds a grey one with gold stars on it. She also finds a pink night shirt that say baby girl on the chest. . The last night shirt she picks out to buy is black and the shirt say hot mama. She also finds matching pajama's bottoms for each of the night shirts. Ellie then walks over to the pants sections and looks at the pants. Ellie looks through the jeans and buys two pairs, along with a couple pairs of black pants. She then looks at the sun dress and finds five she likes in black, grey, tan and red with red rose on the dress. Ellie also gets four pairs of jean shorts and ten tank tops' five in black and five in gray. After try on all the clothing and making sure the clothing are not too small and are loose enough, so if she gain weight that still fit, which there all are. Ellie walks out of the fitting room and then walks up to the cheek out counter. She then set her clothing on the counter, Emily Nunez then rings up the clothing. After Ellie pays for her new clothing and Emily has handed Ellie the two bags full of clothing, Ellie walks out of the store. She then walks over to the movie theater. Merri who is working the concession counter and see Ellie walking towards her carrying two large bags from Hip Maternity Wear clothing shop in her left hand and coughing into her right hand. Merri stops refilling the candy display cases and stand up as Ellie walks up to the counter.

"You should be in school Ellie!"

"Ahem, I went into school to take my history test and then get a pass for the nurse to go home sick, coughing (into right hand)."

"Then way are you not at home."

"I need to pick up some clothing all mine are getting to tight, I am going to go home soon. But I wanting to let you know I can't make it into work tonight."

"It fine Ellie, I will find someone to cover your shift. Go home and get some rest and feel better soon."

"Thanks and did the Maternity uniform you order me come in yet?"

"Yes, I will go back and get the uniform for you, Just wait her for a moment."

"Ok."

Merri walks through the doors that lead to the supply area and to her office (on the right side, if facing the concession counter). Merri then goes to her office and grabs Ellie Maternity uniform, she then walks back out to the concession counter. Then Merri hands the Maternity uniform to Ellie, who put the uniform into one of the Hip Maternity Wear clothing shop bags. Merri then goes back to restocking the candy and Ellie starts walking to the mall entrance. A couple minutes later, Ellie is walking out of the mall and to her car in the parking lot. When she reach her car Ellie unlocks the doors and then open the diver door to her Volkswagen Beetle, she then pulls the seat forward. She sets her bags onto the back seat and pulls the seat back into place. She then gets into her car and closes the door, at the same time is coughing into right hand. When she stop coughing, she grabs a tissue out of the box on the passenger seat and blows her nose. She then leans her head up against the seat and closes her eyes. After a few moments Ellie open her eyes and puts her seat belt on. Ellie then turns her car on and a few minutes later she is head for home.


	6. Chapter six: Remodeling starts at the Na

Chapter six: Remodeling starts at the Nash/Cameron house  
Ellie is wearing one of Sean's white t-shirts along with a pair of gray sweatpants that are also Sean's. Ellie is downstair in the basement in the utility room (laundry room) and she is put her new clothing into the washes machine. After Ellie has put the laundry detergent and fabric softer into the washer machine and start the washer machine. She then heads upstairs and at the same time hears someone knocking on the front door. She walks over to the front door and looks through the large window that in the center of the door and see Craig, Marco and Spinner standing on her door step. Ellie opens the front door and Spinner, Marco and Craig walks into the house.

"What are the three of you doing here?"

"Sean ask us to come move your and his bed, nightstand and clothing and the stuff from the bathroom down to the guest bedroom and bathroom in the basement, so he and your dad can get to work on the bedrooms floors and the bathroom when they get here."

"Ah-choo Ok Spinner."

'Bless you."

'Thanks Spinner."

Ellie close the front door and then walks into the living room. At the same time Spinner follow by Craig and Marco heads upstairs and into Sean and Ellie bedroom. Ellie is laying on the couch when Spinner and Marco come downstairs carrying the mattress and box spring. Craig follows his two friend down the stairs carrying a large pile of clothing from the closet. Ellie stands up and walks into the kitchen and up to the basement door. Ellie opens up the basement door and then goes downstairs. She then open up the guest bedroom door for her friends. Ellie then walk back upstairs and into the kitchen, when Spinner and Marco walk into the kitchen carrying the mattress and box spring.

"(Spinner and Marco) Thanks for opening the doors for us Ellie."

"No big deal, I will be in the living room if you need anything, sniffling."

"(All three boys) I think that we can handle everything on our own Ellie, you just go into the living room and rest."

"Ok, sniffling."

Ellie walks back into the living room and at the same time Macro and Spinner start going down the basement stairs follow by Craig. An hour and five minutes later Ellie walks down the basement stairs blowing her nose into a tissue. Once in the basement she walks past the guest bedroom (where Spinner is putting the bedframe together) and walks into the utility room. She walk up to the washers machine, putting the used tissue into the left pocket of the sweat pants. Ellie open up the dryer door and then open the washer machine door. As she start putting the clothing into the dryer Spinner walks up to the utility room door. Ellie stop putting the clothing into the dryer and looks at Spinner.

"Ellie, we are almost done moving your and Sean bedroom furniture's, clothing along with your and Sean toothbrushes, toothpastes, combs, hair brushes and makeup, etc from the bathroom."

"Ok coughing (into left hand)."

"Ellie how about I put your clothing into the dryer and you go back upstair and lay down on the couch."

"Thanks Spinner that would be great."

Spinner steps into the utility room and Ellie walks out of the door, she then walks over to the staircase. When she reaches the stairs Ellie pulls a tissue out the right sweatpants pocket and start blowing her nose. She starts walking up the stairs as she blows her nose. When she walk into the kitchen she walks over to the refrigerator, which is on the wall across from the entryway and on the left side of the door that leads to back yard. The door is on the right side if you just walk into the living room. Ellie opens up the refrigerator door and grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, she close the refrigerator door and then walks back into the living room. Once in the living room Ellie set the bottle of water down on the coffee table and then pick up the black blanket off the couch, she then wraps the blanket around her shoulder. Ellie sat down on the couch, then puts her hands on her growing stomach and feels the baby kicking for the first time. She grabs the bottle of water off the coffee table and opens the bottle up. She then takes a drink from the bottle of water. She set the water back on the coffee table and then lays down on the couch and closes her eyes wishing that the headache would go away and that she felt better. It felt like she had only just gone to sleep when someone start shaking her right shoulder. She opens her eyes to see Spinner, kneel in front of the couch.

"We are finish Ellie, Craig and Marco have just left. I am going to take off too, but I wanting to see if you need anything before I go? Also I wanting to let you know I get your clothing out of the dryer and put them away for you."

"Thanks and no I am Ah-choo fine."

"Have you eat anything today Ellie because your stomach is growling?"

"No, I do not have an appetite today Spinner, coughing (into right hand)!"

"You need to eat Ellie, for your health and the baby health, how about I make you something to eat before I leave?"

"Ok!"

"What do you want me to make you?"

"Two piece of toast with just butter on them and can you get me a glass of apple juice too?"

"Sure, Ellie."

"Thanks Spinner."

"Your welcome."

Spinner walks into the kitchen and at the same time Ellie set up, she grabs the bottle of water from the coffee table and take a drink. She then pick up her cellphone from the coffee table and check the time and sees its 4:35 pm. Spinner walk into the living a few minutes later carrying a plate with two piece of toasts and a glass of apple juice. He hand Ellie the plate and set the glass on the empty coaster that is setting on the coffee table.

"Thanks Spinner, can you hang here to Sean and my dad get here?"

"Sure Ellie."

"Thanks."

Spinner goes back into the kitchen to clean up and Ellie start to eat a piece of toast. Ellie makes herself eat both piece of toast despite the fact that her throat is very sore and it hurts to swallow. When Ellie finish eat the two piece of toasts and drinking the apple juice, she stand up and grabs her cellphone off the coffee table. she then takes the empty plate, glass and empty bottle of water into the kitchen. Ellie puts the dirty dishes into the kitchen sink and throw out the empty bottle of water into the trash can. Spinner stop wipe the counter top off and looks at Ellie, who is coughing into her right hand.

"I am going to head down to the guest room in the basement and lay down. But can you still stick around to Sean and my dad get here and help then bring everything into the house?"

"Sure Ellie, I will just watch some tv till they get here."

'Thanks Spinner."

Ellie walk over to the door that leads to the basement staircase, then walks downstairs and into the basement. Ellie walks through the door that leads into the guest room and close the door behind her. The first then Ellie does is walk into the guest bathroom and take the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet, along with a probe cover. After she has put the probe cover on and turn on the digital thermometer Ellie puts the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer start beeping and Ellie takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display and see that her fever is now up to 38.8C (101.9F). She takes the probe cover off and throws the cover into the trash can (trash can is in between the bathroom sink on the left and toilet on the right. The shower is to the far left, if back is to bathroom door.) Ellie then puts the thermometer away and at the same time she is coughing into her left hand. A few minutes later after taking some Tylenol, along with using the bathroom and wash her hands, she walks back into the guest bedroom and is carry the bathroom trash can in her left hand. She then walks over to the bed, as she blow her nose into a tissue. When she reaches the bed Ellie set the trash can by the bed and then pulls the used tissues out of the left pocket of the sweatpants. She throws the tissues into the trash can and then lay down on the bed. Ellie has just pulled the covers up when Sean walks into the guestroom and over to the bed. He takes a set on the edge of the bed and feels his girlfriend forehead with his left hand.

"How are you feeling Ellie?"

"Ok, but I have a sore throat, headache, runny and stuffed up nose. Ah-choo. Plus I am tired and cold, sniffling, I also keep coughing, Ah, Ah-choo."

"Bless you and you feel warm, have you taken your temperature lately?"

"Yeah, I take my temperature a few minutes ago coughing and I have a fever of 38.8C (101.9F) and Ah, Ah, Ah-choo before you start worry I call my obgyn when I first get home from school and the mall (to buy new outfits that fits) and Dr. Chow say that I could take Tylenol for the headache and to reduce the fever, which I already did. But not to take any over the counter cold medicine, Dr. Chow also said that if I haven't start to feel better by Wednesday morning to make a doctor appointment with my family doctor and the family doctor can tell me what I can take to feel better or if I need to start antibiotic. "

"OK, do you want me and you dad to wait on starting the remodeling until you feel better?"

"Sniffling, no because my dad has to go back to Kabul Afghanistan on Tuesday Ah-choo!"

"Bless you, then I am going to change really fast and go help your dad and Spinner bring everything into the house."

"Ok, I am going to take a nap."

"Ok Ellie, if you need anything, I will have my cellphone on me just give me a call."

"Ok."

Sean kiss Ellie forehead and then goes over to the closet that on the left wall ( if you just come through the guest bedroom door) and get out a pair of old jean and old t-shirt out. He then goes into the bathroom to get change. When he come out of the bathroom, he sees that Ellie has already gone to sleep. He quietly walks out of the guest bedroom, close the door behind him.


	7. Chapter seven: Gift from Mr and Mrs Nas

Chapter seven: Gift from Mr and Mrs. Nash!  
It is now five days later and it is Tuesday morning, Mr. Nash walk up to the open door of the bathroom (that on the second floor) and see his daughter standing in front of the new white kohler memoirs pedestal sink and new white wood mirrored medicine cabinet that on the wall above the sink (bathroom has same layout as before remodel) Mr. Nash sees that his daughter is combing her long red hair and that she is wearing a pair of black pants and red t-shirt that has black roses on the front of the shirt, that he brought for her. Ellie see her dad reflecting in the mirror of the medicine cabinet and turns around and look at her father.

"Good morning dad and I love this red t-shirt thanks for buy the shirt for me. How did you sleep last name?"

"I sleep great last night Ellie, Sean did a great job picking out a mattress and box spring for the new bedframe for the guest bedroom. Also thanks for letting me spent my last night in town with you and Sean."

"You are welcome and it was great getting to spent time with you and be able to see you this morning before you leave. Plus you did so much for me and Sean the last five day by helping Sean remodel the bathroom on the second floor and taking the carpets out of the two bedroom on the second, sanding the wood floor that was under the carpets and then stain the floors. Along with painting the living room walls and the kitchen walls chocolate brown!"

"Did me and Sean do a great job picking out the bathtub shower unit, sink, etc Ellie?"

"Yes, I love the new sink, medicine cabinet, white glacier bay two piece high efficiency elongated toilet, white accord bathtub shower combo (two shelves in each corners), navy blue walls and the Apollo Creme cork Floor Dad!"

"Good, I will let you finish getting ready for school now."

"I am done, dad!"

Ellie set her brush on the sink and walks into the hallway, then Mr. Nash and Ellie walk over to the staircase. The two of them walk down the stairs and then head into the living room. Once in the living room Ellie and Mr. Nash see Sean sitting on the couch waiting for the two of them.

"Ellie take a sat next to Sean on the couch there is something that I want to tell the two of you!"

"Ok dad!"

Ellie walks over to the dark tan couch that up against the wall (facing the stairs and the tv that across for the couch), she takes a set next to Sean and he puts his right arm around Ellie shoulders. Mr. Nash looks at his daughter and Sean, then looks at the match dark tan armless accent chairs that are on the right and left of the couch. Mr. Nash walks over the accent chair that on the left (facing the bay window and window set) and takes a sat in the accent chair, he then pulls a check out of the pocket of his green Camouflage army uniform.

"Ellie and Sean Mrs. Nash and I have been talking and we decided to give you money to remodel your kitchen, that way you can do the remodel before the baby comes and then you will not have to worry about if the appliances are going to break down."

"(Ellie and Sean) Thanks."

"You are welcome Sean and Ellie!"

Mr. Nash had the check (that is made out to Ellie) to Ellie. Both Sean and Ellie look at the check and sees that Mr and Mrs. Nash has given them 50,000 dollars. Mr. Nash can tell by the look on his daughter face and Sean face that they are worried that he and his wife can not afford to give them this much money.

"Ellie and Sean, me and Caroline can afford to give you this amount of money and still be able to afford to help Ellie go to college."

"But dad you and mom need to find a new place to live, can you afford to do both?"

"Yes Ellie, beside we do not have to buy a new house seeing that I inherited my mother and Father house when they pass away last year (and my parents inherited the house from my grandparents)."

"Ok, which means that you and mom will only be a couple street away from us."

"Now all three of us need to get going, the two of you need to get to school and I have to head to the base, now."

"Ellie you should deposit the check before going to school that is way to much money to carry around all day.

"That a good Idea Sean, I think I will do that."

The three of them stand up and then Mr. Nash and Ellie hug each other. A few minute later Ellie and Sean are watching Mr. Nash drive away in his army jeep. Ellie and Sean get into they cars and Sean heads to school. At the same time Ellie head to the bank to deposit the check using the banks ATM seeing that the bank is not open yet. After Ellie deposit the money and get the receipt saying the money has be add to her bank account. Ellie then drivers to Degrassi, she get to school right on time and make it to M.I. lab before the bell for class to start rings.  
Later that day after school, Sean and Ellie are at home depot and are in the kitchen section looking at counter tops and a blonde hair, blue eye female named Sage (works at store) is helping Sean and Ellie.

"Do you like the Black Impala Granite counter top Sean?"

"Yes I do Ellie."

"Ok, lets get that for the counter top for the base cabinets and the island."

"Sure."

Sean and Ellie then pick out medium oak for the upper cabinets, base cabinets and for the island. They then start looking at the sinks, Sage is still helping Ellie and Sean. Sean and Ellie choose the Kohler efficiency self rimming cast iron sink in biscuit(color) and then the three of them go over and look at the appliances. Sean and Ellie choose a Stainless top Freezer/Refrigerator, Electric Range (stove/oven) in Silver Metallic (black top and sides with silver on front and back) and a front control dishwasher in universal Silver. Sean, Ellie Sage then goes and look at the Breakfast Nooks and Ellie and Sean choose the home styles distressed oak corner nook dining set. Ellie goes and pays for the items they are getting and set up deliver for all the items on Saturday morning at eleven a.m. Sean and Ellie then leave the store, Sean head to work at Tony auto shop and Ellie head to work at the movie theater that in the mall.


	8. Chapter Eight: baby shower

Chapter Eight: baby shower  
The past couple months have gone by really fast for Ellie and Sean who have been very busy with School, work and remodel the kitchen and taking they exams which they finish yesterday, It is Saturday June 4, 2005. Alex, Emma, Ashley and Mrs. Nash are in the kitchen at Ellie and Sean house getting ready for Ellie baby shower. Alex is in front of the stove/oven (which is on the left wall if you just come into the kitchen, it has base cabinet on both side of it) and Alex is check on the vegetable lasagna and lasagna (that has meat) that are in the oven. Ashley is at the kitchen island ( if you just come into the kitchen you will be facing the kitchen Island and behind the island is the sink that is in front of the window that looks into back yard, the dish washer is under the counter next to the sink). Ashley is making the punch and at the same time Emma is stand on the left of the kitchen sink and is making a fruit salad. Mrs. Nash is sitting at the breakfast nook (which is on the right (if just come into the kitchen) up against the wall that divided the living room and kitchen and the nook is across from the door that leads into the back yard), Ellie mom is making the baby shower favors, which are pink and purple baby bottle filled with pacifier shaped mints. The front door of the house opens and Sean walks into the house carry a cake box, Jay come into the house after Sean carrying a plastic box that has cookie boxes in the bag and he close the front door of the house. Sean and Jay then walk through the living room and into the kitchen. Sean set the cake box down on the counter that is close to the refrigerator (on the wall across from the entryway and on the left side of the door that leads to back yard, if back to entryway). Sean open up the cake box and everyone sees that the sheet cake has pink frosting. They also see that in purple frosting are the words welcome Abigail Maire Nash-Cameron and that there are frogs on the cake. Jay has take the two large boxes of cookie out of the plastic bag and set them on the counter next to the cake. Jay then take the tops of the two boxes of cookies and Ashley, Alex, Emma, Sean, Mrs. Nash and Jay sees that the cookies are have purple and pink frosting on all the cookies and shaped like baby bottle, oneise (oneise also have red roses on them), Baby Buggy, booties and bibs. The door bell rings, so Sean leaves the kitchen and walks to the front door. When he get to the door he sees all the guest, which includes his family have arrived and are wait outside they house. Sean opens the door and lets the guests in and at the same time Ellie comes down the stairs wearing a black sun dress that has red roses on the dress. Ellie smiles at her great grandma, Grandma (Caroline Nash mother and grandmother), along with all her cousin and aunts and Sean mother, aunts, cousin, grandmother and they friends. Everyone goes into the living room and at the same time Mrs. Nash bring the baby shower favors into the living room and sets them onto the coffee table. Alex, Emma and Ashley walk into the living room and take a sat. When everyone has put the gifts on the table that has been set up next to the tv and have taken a set Mrs. Nash walk over to the tv and stop in front of the tv.

"Thanks everyone for coming to Ellie baby shower today, the vegetable lasagna and lasagna (that has meat) still need more time to finish cooking, so Ellie and Sean are going to open the gifts before we eat. Sean and Ellie takes a sat in accent chairs that have been move in front of the staircase and at the same time Emma sets a medium sized box that is wrapped in pink wrapping paper that has purple feet prints on the paper. Ellie takes the card off the top of the box and opens the card up.

"This gift is from Mrs. Cameron (Sean mother)."

Ellie tears the wrapping paper off and see that it is a High Chair, Sean picks up the box and holds it up for everyone to see. At the same time Emma set several gift bags down in front of Sean and Ellie. Ellie picks up a pink gift bag that has purple booties on the bag and pulls the card out of the bag. Ellie opens up the card and show the card to Sean and they read the card quietly to themself at the same time.

"This gift is from grandmother Cameron, the baby great grandmother."

Ellie pulls the pink tissue paper out of the gift bag and them pulls out a set pf crib sheet set that have frogs on then and a matching receiving blanket. Ellie holds up the crib sheet set and matching receiving blanket for everyone to see and at the same time Sean pick up to pink gift bag that handles have been tie together with pink ribbon. Ellie puts the sheet set and blanket back into the gift bag and set the bag behind her, she then take the card out of the bags that Sean has in his lap. She then opens up the card and show the card to Sean.

"(Both Sean and Ellie) this gift is from Emma Nelson."

Sean unties the ribbon that tie the bags together and hand one of the bags to Ellie and keeps the other bag to open his self. Ellie pulls the pink tissue paper out of the bag that on her lap first and pulls out a one piece smiley frog printed cotton footed pajama (the footed pajama are solid green with pink, white and light green forgs. Also the pajama have pink trim neck and wrist). Ellie holds up the pajama for everyone to see and then set the pajama on her lap and then pulls a green bathroom that hood is a frog head. She hold the robe up for everyone to see and then set the robe on top of the pajama. She then pulls a pink robe with a yellow dock on the front out of the gift bag. Ellie hold that robe up for everyone see, Ellie pulls the last item out of the bag and that is a matching pink towel. She hold the towel up for all the guest to see, then she start putting the robes, towel and pajama back into the gift bag as Sean pulls the pink tissue paper out of the bag on his lap. Sean pulls a basket out of the gift bag and see that the basket has hair & body wash, gentle baby Lotion, calming baby wash, calming baby lotion, gentle baby lotion, hair and body wash and one rubber duckie bath pouf. He hold the basket up for everyone to see. Sean then set the basket with the lotions, baby washes, etc behind his set and at the same time Ellie pick up a large purple gift bag with frogs on it. She look at the attached card that come with the bag and see that this gift is from Ashley and Mrs. Kerwin.

"This gift is from my and Sean friend Ashley Kerwin and Mrs. Kerwin."

Ellie pulls the purple tissue paper that has frog on the paper out of the bag and then Sean takes the tissue paper from Ellie. Ellie then pulls out a white baby bathtub that has frogs on it, also there is bath toys and other bath items in the tube. She starts pulling the toys out of the tube so all the guests can see them. She hold up a pack of rubber duckies, pack of squeeze frog bath toys. At the same time Sean holds up a pack of 60 pieces foam bath alphabet and numbers and pack of four baby washcloths and four matching towels that have frogs on them. Sean and Ellie puts the bath toys and bath items back into the bath tub. Then Ellie set the bathtub behind her. Ellie picks up the last pink and purple gift bag that was from the last group Emma set in front of her and Sean. Ellie then pulls the card out of the gift bag and opens the card up.

"This gift is from Alex and Emily Nunez."

Ellie pull the glitter pink and purple tissue paper out of the bag and then pulls out a pink and white bottle brush, Sean take the bottle brush for Ellie and hold the bottle brush up for everyone to see. At the same time Ellie pulls a pack of baby spoons and a set of four bibs out of the gift bag. The first bib is pink and say I love my dad. The second bib is pink and purple and say I love grandma. The three bib is purple and say I love mom. The last bib that is white with pink and purple flowers and the bib say I love grandpa. Sean takes the spoons and bibs and holds them up for all the guests to see and at the same time Mrs. Nash stands up and walks into the kitchen to check on the vegetable lasagna and lasagna (that has meat). Meanwhile, Ellie pulls the last items out of the gift bag and she holds up a pack of three playtex vantaire six oz bottles and a pack of three playtex vantaire nine oz bottles. Sean and Ellie put the items back in the gift bag, as Ashley and Alex move a large long box in front of Sean and Ellie and Emma, Jay and Paige move three more boxes in front of Sean and Ellie. At the same time Mrs. Nash walks back into the living room, as Ellie pulls the card off the long large box.

"Both of the lasagna should be done in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks mom and this gift is from my mom and dad."

Ellie and Sean start tear off the white wrapping paper that has pink and blue feet prints on the wrapping paper. When all the wrapping paper is off Sean, Ellie and all the guest see that Ellie parents bought Sean and Ellie a crib.

"Thanks mom for buying the oak crib that me and Sean want!"

Sean stand up and move the crib box out of the way, as Ellie takes the card off of the box that in front of her and opens the card up. Sean sat back down as Ellie is reading the card quietly to herself.

"This gift is from my aunt Lisa Nash."

Ellie start to unwrap the gift and at the same time the baby start kicking. Once the gift open Ellie and Sean see that Ellie aunt get them a stroller. Sean open the next box which is in front of him and see that his aunt Connie (his mom sister) get then the car seat that goes with the stroller. Ellie open the last box in front of her and see that her great grandma and grandma on her mother side get her and Sean a booster seat (car seat). Ellie and Sean finish opening the gift at the same time that the oven timer goes off. Everyone goes into the kitchen to get a late lunch/early dinner. After everyone finish eating, they play some baby shower games and then have cake and cookies. After the baby shower ends Jay stay after to help Sean take the gift upstairs.


	9. Chapter Nine: Better then Spirit!

Chapter Nine: Better then Spirit!  
It is now the three weeks of July and Ellie is near the end of her pregnancy with her daughter Abigail Maire Nash-Cameron. Sean is at work and he is working on Mr. Simpson car. Meanwhile, Ellie is in the Abigail bedroom and is wearing one of Sean old t-shirt that is oversized and a pair of Sean old gym short that are also oversize, Ellie is currently painting a scene on the insides of the nursery door. Which Sean has taken off the frame and has lay the door down on the floor, with the inside part of the door up and there are old sheets covering the wooden floor. The scene she is painting is of a pond that has wilder flowers around the pond and Lilly pads with frogs setting on them. Along with the sky, which has a few clouds and a sun. Sean, has painted the top half of the wall in light green and the bottom half white and Ellie paint frogs around the bottom half of the walls. Ellie has just finish paint the last frog on the door, when she hears the door bell ring and then someone start knocking on the front door. Ellie slowly stands up and puts her hands on her growing stomach and feels her daughter kicking. She smiles to herself as she heads downstairs to answers the front door. When she gets to the door, she sees Emma standing on her and Sean porch crying. Ellie also, notices that Emma is wearing the same Jeans, black tank top and jacket as last night and her hair is a mess. Ellie opens up the front door and Emma walks into the house, Ellie close the front door and then leads Emma over to the couch in the living room. Both girls take a sat on the couch and Ellie looks at Emma with a worry look on her face.

"Emma, what is wrong, did something happen to you last night at the ravine?"

"I wake up a half hour ago in the van and I was wear nothing but by bra Ellie!"

"You did not leave your drink setting out on a picnic table when you went to the bathroom or to get something to eat?"

"Yeah I left my drink setting on the picnic table next to the porta-potty."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember you and Sean leave around 11:30pm and then everything goes blank on me!"

"Emma was there anyone in the back of the van with you when you walk up?"

"No, but my arm and leg are bruised and there was blood on the sheet and blanket cover the van shag carpet."

"Was there a condom anywhere on the van floor?"

"No, do you remember feeling someone on top of you?"

"He smelled like dirty gym socks."

"Emma, I think you could have been slipped Rohypnol and then raped!"

"I do remember coming too long enough to hearing him saying that I was better then Spirit, then I hearing the van door close and I passed out."

"I think you need to go to the hospital and get check out Emma!"

"Will you drive me to the hospital and stay with me as the doctor check me, Ellie?"

"Sure Emma."

Ellie and Emma stand up and walk towards the front door. Ellie puts on a pair of flip flops and grabs her purse of the coat rack then the two girls head outside to Ellie pink Volkswagen Beetle. As Ellie is driving to the ER at country wood Hospital, Emma is staring out the passengers side window and watching all the happy children playing outside. Fifteen minutes later Ellie pulls her pink Volkswagen beetle into the parking lot of the hospital and parks her car in the closes parking space to the ER doors. Ellie and Emma get out of the car and walk into the ER and a young female nurse with long red hair and brown eyes walks over to the two girls and Ellie and Emma notice the nurse name tag say O'Riley.

"Can I help the two of you?"

"I think someone drug and raped me last night."

"Ok, let head back to a exam room and I will drew some blood to check for STD and do a drug screening, then I will have a doctor come and do a SAFE kit (Sexual assault kit). I will also take photo of any bruise you have and then you will have to tell the police what you remember."

"Ok."

Ellie and Emma fellow nurse O'Riley into Exam room two and Emma changes into a hospital grown. Then the nurse puts Emma jeans, bra, underwear, tank top and jacket into a brown bag, because they are now evidence. The nurse draws blood and fill up two vacuum blood collection tubes. One tube for the hospital and one tube for the police. Nurse O'Riley then gets the camera and takes pictures of the bruise on Emma arms and lags. The whole time the nurse is working on Emma, she has her eyes close and is holding Ellie right hand. The nurse has just finish taking the pictures when the middle age male doctor (that has brown eyes and brown hair that is start to turn gray) walks into the exam room. Emma opens her eyes and looks at the doctor. At the same time tears start running down her cheeks, she wraps the tears away with her hands.

"I am Dr. Stone, I will try to make this as painless as I can."

Emma turns her head away from the doctor and close her eyes again. Ellie takes ahold of Emma left hand with her right hand. At the same time the doctor take a sat on stool in front of Emma legs and then her bents Emma legs at the knees. Dr. Stone then spreads Emma legs apart, the nurse bring a SAFE kit into the room and opens the box up and then put one of the tube of blood into the SAFE kit. At the same time the doctor gets to work on the SAFE kit and he finds evidence right away that Emma has been raped, because there is bruises on her vagina. The doctor also find semen, so he takes a swabs of the semen for the SAFE kit and collects some hairs that are not Emma, Dr. Stone puts the hairs into the kit, along with the swabs of semen. The doctor then puts Emma leg down and covers her up with a blanket. The nurse take the SAFE kit and the bag of clothing and then walks out of the exam room.

"I am done now, in a few minutes two police officers and a CSI are going to come into the exam room to talk with you Emma."

"Ok."

The doctor stand up and walks out of the exam room. A few second later two female police officers one carry the bag with Emma clothing and the other holding the SAFE kit, along with a roll of film and a female CSI walk into the exam room. Emma see the name on the CSI ID say Elizabeth Rose. The police officers stay by the door but the CSI walk over to Emma.

"My name is Elizabeth Rose and I am a CSI, I need you to tell me everything you can remember about last night Miss. Nelson, because the SAFE kit confirmed that you have been raped!"

"I was at a party at the ravine and was having a good time, I need to use the bathroom as I set my drink down on the picnic table next to the porta-potty. Then I went into the porta-potty and used the bathroom. When I come out of the porta-potty, I finish my drink and then it gets fuzz. I can remember feeling someone on top of me and that he smelled like dirty gym socks. I also remember hearing the van door open and the guy said that I was better then Spirit. Then the van door closes. The next thing that I know is it morning and I'm laying on the van floor in just my bra and there is blood on the blanket and sheets that was on the van floor.

"Thank you that is good enough, the nurse will come back soon and will let you know if you were drug."

"Ok."

The police offices and the CSI leave the exam room and a minute later Nurse O'Riley walks back into the exams room carrying a set of blue scrubs in her hands. The nurse hands the scrubs to Emma and then takes a set on the stool.

"The blood work result are in and you were drug with Rohypnol, as far as STD the tests come back negative for all STD, but since the rape happen last night it is really to soon to tell, in six weeks you should go get test for STD. But if you start come down with symptoms of a STD before then go see you family doctor and get tested."

"What about pregnancy?"

"It is too early to tell!"

"Ok."

The nurse stand up and walks out of the exam room, Ellie also stand up and walks out of the exam room so Emma can get change in private. Once the door of the exam room is close, Emma change out of the hospital gown and into the blue scrubs. Outside the exam room Ellie is leaning up against the wall, she is resting her hands on her round pregnant belly and is feeling the baby kicking. A minute and half later Emma comes out of the exam room and walks over to Ellie, wiping tears from her cheeks again.

"Do you want me to take you home now or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Can I go back to your place and hang for a while, I am not ready to go home and have to deal with my mom or Mr. Simpson who are going to yell at me for not coming home last night."

"Sure, but you have to call your mom when will get back to Sean and my house and let her know that you are over there."

"Ok."

Ellie and Emma walk towards the doors of the ER and then head out to Ellie car in the parking lot. When Ellie and Emma reaches Ellie car, the two teenage girls get into Ellie car and Ellie driver to her and Sean's house. When Ellie pull up along the side of the road in front of the her and Sean house, Ellie and Emma see that Sean is home from work. After Ellie has park and turn off her car, the two young ladies get out of Ellie car and walk up to the front door of the house. When Ellie and Emma walks into the house Sean walks over to his girlfriend and gives her a hug and then notices Emma who has gone over to the couch and is talking to her mom on her cellphone. Sean knows something happed to Emma last night by just look at her, but is shock to hear Emma tell her mom that she was raped and that when she had wakening up in the van she get dress and went over to Ellie and Sean house and then Ellie take her to the hospital. Sean then hear Emma tell her mom that she now at Ellie and Sean relaxes and will come home lately. Sean looks over at Emma and then looks over at Ellie. Emma flips her cellphone close, then stands up from the couch and runs over to Sean. Emma then gives Sean a big hug and he hugs her back.

"Ellie can I go upstairs and takes a shower?"

"Sure."

"Can I borrow some clothing too?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome Emma."

Sean and Ellie watch Emma walk upstairs and when they hear the bathroom door close Ellie walks over to the couch and takes a sat. She then rests her hands on her growing stomach. Sean starts pacing around the living room and kitchen, he is also running his hands through his hair.

"I knew we should have taken her home when we left the ravine last Night Ellie, since Jay and Alex had already left!"

"We ask her if she wanting a ride home and she said no Sean.

"But we should have made her leave with us that creepy older guy keep looking at her funny and he can of remind me of the guy that rape page her freshmen year of high school."

"That guy did look like Dean, but Sean we could not have prevent what happened last night, if it did not happen to Emma, it would have happened to someone else."

"Better someone else then Emma!"

"Let drop it Sean!"

"Fine!"

Sean walks to the door and then heads outsides, slaming the door close behind him. Ellie stands up and walks over the living room window and looks outside, she sees Sean is pacing around they front yard and is running his hand through his hair again, Ellie know that he is upset about what happen to his friend. Ellie walks over to the couch and sat back down and then check the voicemail on her cellphone. then she walks upstairs. It has now been almost twenty minutes since Emma went upstairs to take a shower, so Ellie stands up and walks over to the staircase. Ellie then goes upstairs and see Emma standing outside the doorway of the nursery and noticing that Emma is looking into the room. Ellie start walking over to Emma and sees that she is wear one her black skirts and red tank tops that she wear per pregnancy. Ellie walks up to Emma and stands next to her at the doorway, Ellie notices that Emma has been crying again. Emma looks over at Ellie and then back down at the door that has the pound, Lilly pods, frogs and flowers paint on the door.

"It all seems like a dream Ellie, why did this happen to me, haven't I been through enough this year, Ellie?"

"Yes you have been through a lot this year Emma, it seems like some of us can't catch a break."

"I hope that the police caught who drug and raped me. I also hope that he gets life behind bars."

"Me too and Sean thinks it's his fault for leaving you there last night."

"It was my choice to stay and it is not his fault."

Emma walks away from Ellie and then Emma goes downstairs. Emma walks over to the front door. She opens the front door and then heads outsides to find Sean. Once outside Emma finds Sean sitting on the hood of his car, she walks over to Sean and takes a sat next to Sean on the hood of the car. Sean looks over at Emma and Emma looks at Sean.

"I am so sorry Emma!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sean, you are not the one that rape me and it not your fault either, so do not blame yourself."

Just then the front door of Ellie and Sean house open and Ellie close the door behind her. Ellie then walks over to Sean and Emma, Sean hop off the hood of his car and walks behind Ellie. Sean then puts his arms around Ellie shoulders.

"Sean and Ellie will the two of you take me home now?"

"(Sean and Ellie) Sure, Emma."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome and I will drive since I have my keys with me and Ellie are in the house.

"Ok."

Emma hops off the hood of Sean car, then Sean unlocks the car. Ellie gets into the passenger seat and Emma get into the back. At the same time Sean open the driver door and then gets into his car. A few minutes later Sean pull his car up into front of Emma house, he puts the car into park and then looks back at Emma, who has not open the back door yet and is staring at the back of the seat Ellie sitting in.

"We are at your house Emma."

"Can the two of you come in with me?"

"(Sean and Ellie) Sure, Emma."

All three of them get out of Sean car and Sean locks the doors of his car. Then the three of them walk up to the front door of the Nelson/Simpson house. When they reaches the front door, Emma unlocks the door and then the three of them walk into the house. Sean is the last one into the house and he close the door behind him. Emma, Sean and Ellie walk into the living room and Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson run into the living room and over to Emma and then Emma mom and stepfather pull her into a hug. Sean and Ellie walk over to the couch and take a sat and that is when Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson notice Ellie and Sean for the first time.

"Ellie thank you, for being there for Emma and taking her to the hospital and staying with her the whole time."

"You are welcome Mrs. Nelson, it the lest I could do and Emma since you tell me about remember that the guy saying you were better then Spirit, something Paige say to me during our freshmen year keep going through my head, which is about Dean Walton the guy that rape her and that was that Dean called her Spirit and never by her name."

"You think that the guy Paige was talking about who rape me and that the guy might have been Dean Walton?"

"Maybe and if it was him the CSI and police should get a DNA hit when the run the DNA simple that they take from you, I just thought that you should know Emm."

"Thanks, I going to head to my room and take a nap."

"(Sean Ellie) We will see you around, bye."

"Bye."

Emma walks into the kitchen and to the door that leads to the basement staircase. Mrs. Nash walks Sean and Ellie to the front door and see them out. Mrs. Nelson was Sean and Ellie through the windows in the front door, meanwhile Sean and Ellie have just getting into Sean car. Sean looks at the Nelson/Simpson house and then starts his car, a few minute later Sean is pulling up in front of his and Ellie house.


	10. Chapter ten: I think it is time, part on

Author note: If you want to see a picture of what Abigail Maire Nash-Cameron looks like take a look in my profile under this story name where there is one picture of a Lifelike baby doll, which is what I think Sean and Ellie daughter would look like.

Chapter ten: I think it is time, part one!  
Its Sunday August 7, 2005 at 10:30 am and Ellie, is walking up to the movie theater at the mall holding her back. She had not been schedule to come into work today, but Paige had call and aks Ellie to come into work to take the rest of her shift, because she is not feeling good and had an upset stomach since eating eggs, bacon and pancakes for breakfast. As Ellie walk up the concession counter, she see Alex refilling the candy in the display case of the concession counter, but does not see Paige. Ellie walks behind the counter and at the same time Alex stops putting candy into the display case, then she stands up.

"Has Paige left already?"

"No, she in the restroom and has been in the restroom since she hang up from talking to you on the phone."

"I will go put my purse into my locker in the staff locker room, then I will pour the nacho cheese into the nacho cheeses warmer."

"Ok."

Ellie heads through the double doors on the right (if you are facing the Nacho cheese warmer, case that holds the nacho, cooler of bottle water and other bottle or can drinks and the Popcorn machine), the double doors lead to the storage area, staff locker room and the boss office. Seven minutes later Ellie has finish pouring the cheese into the cheese warmers and she is now pouring popcorn into the Popcorn machine. At the same time Paige walks behind the counter holding her stomach, both Alex and Ellie stop what they are doing and look over at Paige.

"Are you alright Paige?"

"No Lexi, I feel awful and spent the lest twenty minutes in the ladies restroom throwing up my breakfast. Thanks for coming into work to cover the rest of my shift Ellie."

"No problem Paige, I was just sitting around the house doing neither. I hope you feel better soon!"

"Me too and now I am going to get my purse. Then I am going head home and go back to bed!"

Ellie and Alex look at Paige who is holding her stomach, then Alex and Ellie notice that Paige looks green. At the same time Paige stomach start making a gurgling sound.

"Paige was that your stomach?"

"Yes Ellie.

Paige starts walking to the double door holding her stomach. Alex goes back to restocking the candy display and Ellie starts the popcorn machine, as Paige goes through the double doors. Merri who in her office working on paper work see Paige heading into the locker room and can tell that she feels awful by just looking at her. A few minute later when Paige walk out of the locker room and toward Merri office, Merri waves at Paige to come into the office. Paige walks into her boss office holding her stomach and take a set in the chair that is in front of Merri desk.

"Did you get someone to come in and take your shift Paige?"

"Yes, Ellie come into to cover my shift. I think that I might have food poisoning Merri. I also think I have a fever but can't tell, can you feel my forehead?"

"Sure."

Merri stands up and walks over to Paige and puts her right hand onto Paige forehead. Merri takes her hand off Paige forehead and takes a set on the edge of her desk, then gives Paige a worry look.

"Do I have a fever Merri?"

"Yes you have a fever Paige!"

"Thanks Merri, I am going to head home and then go to bed."

"Ok and feel better soon Paige!"

"Thanks."

Paige stand up and at the same time starts gagging, she puts her hands over her mouth and then runs out of her boss office. Paige then runs through the storage area and then through the double doors. Paige runs past Alex and Ellie and then runs all the way to the ladies restroom, thinking to herself I hope that I can make it to the restroom because not only do I feel like I am going to be sick I think that I going to have a bowel movement too. Paige makes it into the restroom grabbing the trash can on her way to the first stall. She makes it into the restroom stall and onto the toilet just into time. She then leans over the trash can and starts throwing up. At the same time Merri walks out of her office and head out to the concession counter to see how Alex and Ellie are doing at get ready to open up. When Merri walks through the double doors, she see that Alex has just finish restocking the candy and that the popcorn is popping and everything else is ready to go, which is a good thing because it is now eleven o'clock and time for the movie theater to open up. Merri notices that Ellie is lean against the counter and is holding her back. At the same time Alex is fold up the boxes that the candy was in, Merri walks over to Ellie.

"Ellie I notice that you are holding your back, you are not in labor are you?"

"No Merri, my back is just sore is all."

"Are you sure that you want to be working today?"

"Yeah, I want to work today and the extra money from taking one more shift will help."

"Ok, but if you need to leave because you go into labor let me know!"

"I will Merri!"

With that Merri walks away from Ellie and Alex and head over to the ticket box, to let the person sale tickets know that he can open up. At the same time Ellie is thinking to herself, way did I lie to Merri for? I been having mild contraction every thirty minutes, but sometime there are an hour apart. But I knows it could still be hours before I need to head to the hospital, because my doctor tell me Friday that early labor can take anywhere from eight to twelve hours and that I do not need to head to the hospital till the contraction are five to three minutes apart or my water break. A few minutes later Spinner and Marco walk up to the concession counter, Ellie walks over to the cash register.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I want a large popcorn and large Mt. Dew."

"Do you want butter on your popcorn Spinner?"

"Yes Ellie."

Ellie walks over to the popcorn machine and grabs a large popcorn bag. Ellie start filling the popcorn bag up, as Alex gets Spinner Mt. Dew. When the large cup is full Alex puts a lid on the cup and set the cup in front of Spinner. Alex then hand Spinner a strew. At the same time Ellie is putting butter onto Spinner popcorn. She finish putting butter on the popcorn and carries the popcorn bag over to Spinner, he take the bag of popcorn from Ellie and set the popcorn bag down next to the pop cup. Spinner then hands the money for the drink and popcorn to Ellie. She opens the cash register then puts the money into the correct money slots and the coins into the correct coin slots and at the same time she start having a contraction. She finish putting the money away and close the drawer. The whole time hiding that she is having a contraction for Marco, Spinner and Alex. Spinner picks up his pop cup and bag of popcorn. Marco then walks up to the cash register and Ellie smile at Marco.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want a bag of MandM, bag of Reese's pieces and a bottle of Water."

Ellie kneels and opens the display case then grabs a bag of Reese's pieces and MandM. At the same time Alex walks over to the cooler, she then opens the cooler and grabs a bottle of water. Alex closes the cooler door at the same time Ellie stands up and hands Macro the bags of MandM and Reese's pieces. Marco hands Ellie the money and Alex walk up beside Ellie and set the bottle of water in front of Macro. Spinner and Marco head into movie theater number six and at the same time Alex looks over at Ellie who is holding her back again.

"Ellie are you sure that your back is just sore and that you are not in labor?"

"To tell you the truth I am 99.9 % sure that I am in early labor because I been having contractions every half hour and sometimes there are an hour apart. But my doctor tell me Friday that early labor can be anywhere from eight to twelve hours long and I do not need to head to the hospital till the contraction are anywhere from five to three minutes apart or my water break."

"Maybe you should go home and rest until it is time for you to go to the hospital Ellie!"

"I would rather be here at work, because Sean is at working and we need the money."

"Ok, but if the contractions get five minute apart or your water break let me and Merri know Ellie."

"I will Alex. Also will you cover me for a few minutes? I need to take a restroom break, because I have to pee again!"

"Sure and take your time."

Ellie walks away from the concession counter and heads to the restroom. Ellie comes back from the restroom several minutes later and as soon as she get back to the concession counter, a rush of family with little kids come up to the counter seeing that the new children movie that is called Eeyore sunny day (Winnie the pooh), which comes out today and the first showing is going to start soon. Alex and Ellie get to work taking the families orders. As the hours pass by, Ellie starts to have stronger contractions and it is becoming harder to work through the contractions. Ellie is putting cheese onto nacho when she starts having a contraction, she makes herself finish put the chesses onto the nacho and then takes them over to the person that order the nacho. When they get a break from customers Alex looks over at Ellie and notices that Ellie is kneel and holding onto the counter top with both hands. Alex also notice that Ellie looks like she in a lot of pain. Alex kneel down next to her friends and gives her a worry look, Ellie start to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"Ellie are you having another contraction?"

"Yes."

"I think it time you let Merri know that you are in labor, because the contractions are only nine minutes apart now!"

"No, I will be fine Alex!"

"Ellie you need to tell Merri and then call Sean and let him know what is going on!"

"No, Alex. I am just go to work until the contractions are five minute apart or my water break."

With out waiting for Alex to say anything, Ellie stands up and walks over to the popcorn machine. Ellie then picks up the container of popcorn kernels, then open up the popcorn machine and fills the Kleen kettle. Ellie close the popcorn machine and hit the switch that turns the Kleen kettle on. Ellie then check the cheese warmers to see if the cheese is getting low and sees that is still good. She close the lids to the chesses warmer and then walk over to the cash register holding her back. Alex is looking at Ellie and is worry about her friend. At the same time Emma Nelson holding her one and half year old brother hand comes up to the concession counter.

"What brings the two of you to the movie theater today Emma and can I help you?"

"My brother wants to see the new Eeyore movie, so we are going to the three o'clock showing Ellie. Jack and I will have a large Pepsi, medium pink lemonade, large popcorn and a bag of MandM."

"Ok."

Ellie puts a large cup under the Pepsi and a medium cup under the pink lemonade. At the same time Alex gets a large popcorn for Emma and as the drinks are filling Ellie get a bag of MandM out of the display case. A few minutes later Emma and Jack are walk toward movie theater number two. At the same time Ellie starts having another contraction, this contraction is the most painful contraction yet. Ellie then feels a gush of water, Ellie looks down at the floor to sees that she is standing in water and that her pants and shirt is wet too.

"Alex my water just break!"

"I will go get Merri and you cell Dr. Chew and let your OBGYN know you are on the way to the hospital and then call Sean and let him know what is going on!"

"Ok, Alex."

Alex runs to the double doors and then runs through the double doors. At the same time Ellie walks over to the phone that on the wall and call her OBGYN office. When she finish talking to the nurse at the OBGYN office, she call Sean cellphone and gets his voice mail. Ellie leave a message and then hangs up the phone, at the same time Alex and Merri comes through the double doors. Merri and Alex walks over to Ellie who is now leaning over the counter.

"Alex just told me that your water break, how far apart are your contractions?"

"There are now seven and half minutes apart, Merri!"

"You need to head to the hospital Ellie, is Sean on his way to pick you up?"

"I can't reaches him, he must be under a car and not have his cellphone with him or can't hear his cellphone."

"Alex you have you driver license right?"

"Yes, then drive Ellie car and take her to the hospital, I will cover for you and Ellie and I will let Sean know what going on if he call here Ellie."

"(Alex and Ellie) Ok."

Merri walks up to the cash registers and Ellie and Alex walk through the double doors. Seven minutes later Alex is driving Ellie pink 1980's Volkswagen Beetle to country wood Hospital, which is the hospital Ellie OBGYN practice is through. Ellie is sitting in the passenger seat of her car and is having another contraction. When Alex pulls up to the doors of the hospital Ellie and Alex sees Sean and Ellie mom waiting by the doors of the hospital with a wheelchair for Ellie. Alex puts the Car into park and Sean walks by to the passenger door and opens the door up.

"Your boss call my boss and tell Tony that your water break and the baby is coming. Tony then wave at me to come into his office and told me to meet you at country wood Hospital, before I left work I call your mom and let her know the baby coming and to meet and you at country wood Hospital."

"Thanks Sean, Alex will you stay at the hospital and help Sean out by keep our friends update on news about the baby and then driver my car to Sean and my hose tonight?"

"Sure Ellie, I will go park your car and meet you, Sean and your mom in the hospital in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Sean help Ellie up from the passenger seat and then help Ellie take a sat in the wheelchair. Sean close the passenger door of Ellie car and then Alex puts the car into driver and goes to find a parking space. At the same time Sean pushing the wheelchair that Ellie sitting in through the door of country wood Hospital. Mrs. Nash follow Sean and Ellie through the hospital door, when Alex walks through the doors of the hospital a few minute later Mrs. Nash, Sean, Ellie and Alex go over to the elevator and heads up to the third floor which is the maternity department and new born nursery and NICU (neonatal intensive care unit) are on. When the elevator door opens up three and half minutes later Sean push Ellie up to the check in desk and see Dr. Chew waiting at the desk for them.

"Ellie lets get you settle into room 303 and then Sean, your mom and friend can join you in the room in a few minutes."

"Ok Dr. Chew."

A middle age nurse with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes walks over to the wheelchair and Sean steps aside and then the nurse start push Ellie down the hall. Sean, Alex and Mrs. Nash follows the nurse that is pushing Ellie down the hallway. Sean holds room 303 door open for the nurse and then the nurse push the wheelchair Ellie sitting in through the door. Sean close the door of Ellie hospital room and then he, Mrs. Nash and Ellie wait outside Ellie room. Meanwhile, inside room 303 the nurse has help Ellie stand up and walk into the bathroom to get change into a white hospital gown that has blue and pink polka dots on the gown. A few minutes later Ellie walks out of the bathroom and looks around the hospital room taking in the light green walls and white title floor. Ellie walks over to the hospital bed and then the nurse helps her into the bed and pulls the cover up.

"Ellie, my name is Ellen Tiger and I am going to be your nurse today. I am going put the transducers of Fetal monitor on you and the fetal monitor keep track of the baby heartbeat, uterine contraction pressure and fetal movement."

"Ok."

The nurse pulls up Ellie hospital gown long enough to place the transducers of Fetal monitor along we finding the baby heartbeat. Once the first read out come onto the screen showing that the baby has a strong heartbeat, along with good movement and that Ellie is having a contraction. The nurse then makes a note on Ellie chart and puts Ellie gown down. The nurse walks over to the hospital door and lets Sean, Mrs. Nash and Alex into the room. Sean who is the first through the door walks over to the hospital bed that headboard is in the center of the wall (that on the right hand side wall and the bed is across from bathroom door, if you just come through room 303 door). Sean takes a hold of Ellie left and then looks at the screen of the fetal monitor that is on the other side of the bed, Sean sees that his baby girl has a strong heartbeat. Mrs. Nash walk past the end of the hospital bed, then walks up to her daughter and takes Ellie right hand. Alex walks past the bed and over to the loveseat that is up against the wall between two window and across from the door of room 303. Alex takes a sat on the loveseat and then look at Mrs. Nash, Ellie and Sean.


	11. Chapter Ele: I think it is time, part tw

Chapter ten: I think it is time, part two!  
Ellie has been at the hospital for a half hour now and Dr. Chew has just left the room. Sean and Mrs. Nash are still holding Ellie hands and Alex is still sitting on the loveseat. Ellie start to have another contraction and her grip on her mother and boyfriends hand gets tighter. Mrs. Nash and Sean look at the fetal monitor and see that Ellie is having a contraction. After sixty seconds Ellie loose her grip on her mom and Sean hands.

"That was the longest contraction yet, how long was that contraction Sean?"

"Second sixty."

"Mom I do not think that I can take the pain another eight hours or longer, seeing that I am only four centimeters dilate!"

"Ellie you are a tough girl and can do this, but if you want to get an epidural its your choice."

'No, I want a natural children birth mom."

"Ok, Ellie then I will support you!"

"Thanks mom and Sean have you call your mom and dad to let them know the baby coming?"

"Yes, I call my mom and Dad on the way here and they are on they way."  
"Good."

The hours pass slower for Ellie, Sean, Mrs. Nash and Alex, it is has now been three and half hours since Ellie was admitted to the hospital. Mrs. Nash is now sitting on the loveseat next to Alex and Sean is pacing the hospital room. Ellie has closes her eyes and is trying to relax before the next contraction, which are now three minutes apart. There is a knock at the door of Ellie hospital room, so Sean walks over to the door to see who is knocking on the door. When Sean opens the door, he see his mom, dad and Mr. Nash standing at the door.

"Ellie, your dad and my mom and dad are here can they come into the room?"

"Sure, I forget my dad was coming home on furlough for a week."

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron and Mr. Nash walks into hospital room 303, Mr. Nash walk over to his daughter bedside and gives her a big bear hug. Alex and Mrs. Nash stand up and let Mr and Mrs. Cameron take a sat on the loveseat and then Alex sat down in the chair that under the window and next to the loveseat left arm (if sitting on the loveseat). Mrs. Nash takes sat in the chair that next to the right loveseat arm (if sat on the loveseat), Mr. Nash has just sat down on the rocking chair that on the left side of Ellie bedside. At the same time Dr. Chew comes through the door and up to the end of Ellie bed.

"How are you feeling Ellie?"

"Ok, but I'm having another contraction."

"How far apart are you contractions Ellie?"

"The contractions are now three minutes apart and are sixty seconds long now."

"I am going to check you once the contraction is over Ellie."

Ellie shakes her head yes, to let Dr. Chew know that she understand, but she is into much pain from the contraction to talk. Mr. Nash takes his daughters left hand and Sean takes Ellie right hand. When Ellie contraction ends, Dr, Chew check Ellie to see how far dilate her cervix is. When Dr. Chew has finish check Ellie, the doctor makes a note on Ellie chart and then walks over to the fetal monitor and see that the baby girl still has a strong heartbeat and good movement. Dr. Chew updates this info on Ellie chart.

"How far dilate I'm I Dr. Chew?"

"You are now eight centimeters dilate Ellie and are make great progression and you are now in the transition stage of labor, which can last from thirty minutes to two hours."

"What time due you think I will have the baby Dr. Chew?"

"Anytime time from 6:30 p.m. or eight p.m. Ellie and you need to know that the contractions are going to get stronger and will start last for ninety second and go from three minutes apart to two minutes apart!

"Ok Dr. Chew."

"If you start feeling a lot of pressure let nurse Ellen Tiger know and she will come and get me."

"Ok."

Dr, Chew put Ellie chart back onto the end of the hospital bed and then walks out of Ellie hospital room. Alex text messages all of Ellie and Sean friends and Sean brother to keep then update on Ellie labor, which is what Ellie ask her when they first arrived at the hospital. Meanwhile, Sean is watching his girlfriend and mother of his unborn baby girl. Sean can tell Ellie is very uncomfortable and he feels helpless, because there is nothing he can do to make Ellie feel better. Thirty minutes later Nurse Tiger comes into Ellie room and checks the fetal monitor, which show that Ellie is having a contraction. The monitor also shows that the baby heartbeat is still strong and the movement is still good. The nurse walk up to the end of the bed and grabs Ellie chart, she then makes a few notes on the chart.

"Are you having any pressure, which is making it feel like you need to push?"

"No."

Are your contractions still three minutes apart?"

"Yes."

"I will come back and check on your in a hour, but if you start feeling like you need to push before then, hit the call button on your bed."

"Ok."

The nurse walks out of Ellie hospital room and at the same time Sean older brother Tracker walks into Ellie hospital room and over to Sean who is holding Ellie right hand. Everyone in the room smile at Tracker who is now giving Ellie a hug. Tracker then walks over to the chair that on the left side of the bathroom door (if facing the bathroom) and takes a sat in the chair.

"So my little brother is about to become a father, I never thought that Sean would become a dad before me!"

"I never thought it would happen either brother, but it did and thanks for coming."

"No big deal, beside I do not want to miss the birth of my niece!"

"Sean can you go found the nurse or Dr. Chew because it feels like I need to start pushing?"

"Sure Ellie."

Sean lets go of his girlfriend right hand and then walk toward the door of Ellie hospital room. Sean look back at Ellie, then he walks out of Ellie hospital room and into the hallway. A few minutes later Sean and Dr. Chew come into Ellie hospital room, Sean walk back over to the right side of Ellie bed and takes a hold of Ellie right hand. Dr. Chew walks up to the end of Ellie bed.

"Sean tell me that you felt like you need to push, are you having a contraction right now?"

"No, my last contraction just end."

"Ok, then I am going to check to see how far dilate you are!"

"Ok."

Dr. Chew lift the sheet up and Check Ellie cervix and founds that Ellie is dilate to ten centimeters and that it is time for Ellie to start pushing. She puts the sheet down and look at Ellie with a smile on her face. At the same time Nurse Tiger walks into Ellie hospital room.

"It time for you to start pushing Ellie, which brings me to my next question. Do you want everyone that is in the room here when you have the baby, or do you want some of your quests to go to the waiting room?"

"Tracker, Mr and Mrs. Cameron, Alex, Mom and Dad do you mind waiting in the wait room?"

"(Cameron family members, Alex and Ellie's parents) No that is fine!"

Alex, Mr and Mrs. Cameron, Sean older brother and Mr and Mrs. Nash walk out of Ellie hospital room and Alex who is the last out of the room close the door behind her. Ellie start having another contraction and Dr. Chew has Ellie start pushing. When the contraction ends Ellie stops pushing and rest and when another contraction begins Ellie starts pushing again. This goes on for an hour and half and just when Ellie thought that she could not push anymore Abigail Maire Nash-Cameron is born and Sean, Ellie, the doctor and nurse hears the baby girl first cry. Dr. Chew clears the baby girls nose and mouth out. Then Ellie and Sean watch the nurse check Abigail breathing, moving and listing to her crying. An hour later Alex, Sean mother, father and older brother and her parents are back in Ellie hospital room meeting Abigail Maire Nash-Cameron for the first time.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Welcome Home

Chapter Twelve: Welcome Home  
Ellie is sitting on the edge of the hospital bed watching Sean, who just finish changing the diaper on they brown eye, red hair daughter that weight six pound and is twenty inches long. Ellie looks down at Abigail who has her eyes open and notices that Abigail is looking up Sean. Ellie then looks at her daughter tiny fingers and tiny toes and can't believe has small she is.

"Ellie do you want me to put her in the blue dress that has the white lace on the dress with the matching head bows and socks (that she wear for the hospital pictures) to come home in or one of the other outfits that you had me bring to the hospital?"

"No I do not want to take Abigail home in the blue dress, lets put one of the other outfits on Abigail."

"Ok, I will go grab the bag with the outfits."

"Ok Sean, I will keep an eye on Abigail."

Sean first walks into the bathroom and throw the used diaper into the trash can. Sean then turns the sink on and washes his hands. After he turns the water off Sean grabs a paper towel and drys his hands off. As he walks out of the bathroom he tosses the paper towel into the trash can and then walks out of the bathroom. Sean goes over to the couch then grabs the black message diaper bag that has skulls and red roses on the flap. He carry the bag over to the bed and then he opens the bag. Sean set the bag down on the end of the bed, then he pulls out a pink onies with a rose on the front of the onies and a pair of pink shorts. Ellie shake her head no and Sean puts the onies and shorts back into the diaper bag. He then pull out a white t-shirt that has a tan teddy bear on the front and a brown skirt and Ellie shake her head no for the second time. After he puts the skirt and white shirt back into the diaper bag, he pulls out a blue dress with winnie the pooh, piglet and flowers in the bottom left.

"Maybe, lets see what other outfits that you brought."

"Ok."

Sean set the dress on the bed and then pulls out pair of jean shorts that have purple rose on them and a purple cotton onies that says daddy princess on the front of the onies with rose in front of the word daddy and after the word princess. Ellie point to the outfit that Sean is hold up and shake her head yes. Sean set the outfit down on the bed and puts the blue dress back into the bag. Sean then start to dress his daughter and at the same time a nurse comes into Ellie hospital room and hands Ellie the discharge papers that she needs to sign. The nurse hands Ellie the paperwork and she signs the papers, as Sean finish getting Abigail dress. When Ellie finish signing the paperwork, she stands up and grabs the black car seat that has light pink, dark pink, white flowers and white bubbles on the car seat (and the matching stroller that is at home). Ellie then set the car seat onto the bed. Sean then puts Abigail into the infant car seat and hooks the harness. Abigail starts crying as soon as she is hook into the car seat.

"Abigail is not happy, maybe you should just hold her and carry Abigail out to the car Ellie!"

"No Sean, Abigail needs to get used to her car seat Sean. Abigail is not used to being in her car seat is all!"

"Ok, I go get the car and pull it up to the hospital doors."

"Ok, Sean."

At the same time Dr. Chew and a nurse pushing a hospital wheelchair come into Ellie hospital room. Dr. Chew walks over to Abigail who in her car seat on the bed, the doctor also walks up to Ellie and Sean who are looking at Abigail who is still crying, but when Dr. Chew walks up Abigail stops crying. Sean and Ellie stop looking at they daughter and look up at Dr. Chew.

"Is there any questions that you want to ask me before going home with Abigail, Ellie?"

"No, I am just ready to go home."

"Then you are free to go, take a sat in the wheelchair and the nurse will wheel you outside."

Sean grabs the diaper bag and Ellie over night bag, he then leaves the hospital room as Ellie takes a sat in the wheelchair. Then Dr. Chew set the car seat that Abigail is in onto Ellie lap. The nurse then push Ellie out of the hospital room and to the main door of the hospital. The nurse purse Ellie and Abigail through the main doors of the hospital at the same time that Sean pulls his car up to the doors of the hospital. Sean puts the car into park and then gets out of the car. Sean walk over to his girlfriend and daughter and takes the car seat off Ellie lap. He walk back over to his car and opens up the back passenger door. Sean then puts Abigail car seat into the car seat base (that is in the middle seat) and the base is secure to the seat by the seat belt, at the same time Ellie gets up from the wheelchair. She then walks over to the front passenger door of Sean car. Meanwhile at Sean and Ellie house Mr and Mrs. Nash, are at they daughter house. Mrs. Nash is cleaning up the house and Mr. Nash has just finish getting the nursery ready for his granddaughter. Fifteen minutes later Mrs. Nash has just finish cleaning her daughter and Sean house and she has join her husband in the living room. Mrs. Nash walks over to the bay window, which is where her husband is standing and looking at the window.

"When are Sean, Ellie and Abigail going to get here Caroline?"

"Sean, Ellie and Abigail should be here very shortly!"

Mr and Mrs. Nash stop talking and Mrs. Nash joins her husband looking through the bay window. There have only been looking out the window for a few minutes when Mr and Mrs. Nash see Sean car pull up in front of the house. Sean parallel parking his car behind Mr. Nash jeep that is park on the side of the street in front of the Nash/Cameron house. Ellie looks out the passenger door window and see her mom and dad are standing in front of the bay window in the living room and looking out the window. Once Sean has put the car into park Ellie open up the passenger door and gets out of the car. By the time Sean has turn his car off, Ellie is unhooking the car seat from the base. Sean join Ellie at the back passenger door and once Ellie has taking the car seat out of the car, Sean close the car door. Sean locks the car and then Sean and Ellie carrying Abigail in her car seat walk to the front door of they house. Mr. Nash opens up the front door and lets Sean, Ellie and Abigail into the house. Once Ellie set the car seat on the living room floor Mr. Nash unhook the harness and then lifts his granddaughter out of the car seat. Ellie watch her dad hold his granddaughter, as she takes a sat on the couch. Sean grabs the camera and then he takes a picture of Mr. Nash holding his granddaughter. Sean then takes a pictures of Mrs. Nash, Mr. Nash and Abigail together. Mrs and Mr. Nash then takes a seat on the couch, Mrs. Nash takes a set on her daughter left side and Mr. Nash takes a sat on Ellie right. Then Sean takes a pictures of his girlfriend, Abigail, Mr and Mrs. Nash. Mr. Nash then hand Abigail to Ellie and takes the camera from Sean. Mr. Nash then takes a pictures of Sean and Ellie who is holding Abigail.

"Sean and Ellie will you sent me copies of these pictures once the pictures are developed?"

"(Sean and Ellie) Yes."

"Thanks, I am going to miss Abigail when I leave."

"I am sure Abigail will miss you too dad!"

Ellie stands up and walks over to her father and then Ellie hands Abigail to her dad. Abigail who had close her eyes opens her eyes up and looks at her grandfather. Mr. Nash smile at his granddaughter.  
The end


End file.
